


Jealousy

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: Blake starts hanging out with Adam's brother, Adam begins to get jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

Blake and Adam has rejoined forces for thier 2nd season season on the voice.  
Blake saw Adam as they were getting out of their cars at the voice stage. Hey!! Adam came running up to Blake to hug his neck. Man it's good to see you Cowboy!  
Blake hugged him in his arms and kissed his cheek in his signature way. Man it's good to see you too!  
They walked, talking about what they had been up to while they were off the entire way.  
Blakes dark curls were shining in the sunshine, and Adam's hair was spikey with gel, one with cowboy boots and Jean's and one with torn Jean's and a white tee shirt. They got to the stage door and pushed it open. As they walked inside Adams phone rang, hey Blake I'll catch up with you. Ok!  
Blake's boots pounded the floor as he walked through the studio. Ceelo Green popped out at him Green sunglasses on his face. Yo Country whaz up? Blake smiled hey Ceelo, how are ya man? He grabbed Ceelo and hugged him tightly to him kissing his head. Ceelo laughed pulling away. Country I'm chilin ya know. Blake laughed good man, glad to hear it. Christina came around the corner. Blake Shelton! Blake smiled bigger Christina! How are ya, shorty? Christina came up and Blake wrapped his arms around her. They all talked for a bit until Adam came up. Adam! They all hugged and caught up about their lives an detouring for the last few months. Carson came over to the couches and all of them took a seat. Well guys ita good to have yall back! They chatted for a bit longer. Blake pulled Adam over to him and Adam draped himself over Blake's lap, laying his head on his chest. Christina shook her head at thier closeness..who would have thought Blake and Adam would be so close! Ceelo watched the pair over the rim of his glasses closely. Hmm he thought strange a Rockstar and a Cowboy. Carson was literally having verbal diarrhea something about how glad he was they were here and blah blah blah Adam heard. When they broke to get ready for the blind auditions Adam grabbed Blakes elbow. Hey sorry but im not going to be able to meet tonight for drinks, my brother Michael's birthday is today and my mom called to get me to meet them at the house for dinner. Hey man it's fine I will just head back and have the driver stop and get me a burger! Well hang out another night! Blake started to turn towards his trailer, Adam pulled his hand away, hey Blake, you want to come to my moms and have dinner with us? I mean it's way better than fast food! Blake stood and stared at Adam for a minute, man this is your family thing i cant go ruinin that! Blake Shelton! Were friends hell I've been dragging friends home for years my mom will be fine with it! Blake finally nodded and agreed to come with him. Ok Adam if you think so I will come with ya, hopefullyits way better than fast food. Adam smiled at him. Great! Ok let's go so I can wipe the floor with your country ass! Blake just burst out in his deep laugh, oh hell boy you think ur gonna beat me! Ha! Adam listened to Blake laughing at him as he walked away. Next chapter soon I had to post this before it was erased in the am. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Blake and Adam finished the show and headed out to Adam's car.  
Hey man we need to stop and let me pick something up for my brother. Ok Blake replied.  
Adam whipped into a stores parking lot and the guys hopped out.  
So what's your brother like? He likes coffee, puzzles, music, clothes, chocolates and candy.  
Blake walked around behind Adam for a bit then picked up a box of gourmet chocolate and some coffee and meet up with Adam who had grabbed a tee shirt, and a weird puzzle made out of a music note and tons of black and white pieces.  
Blake had checked out with his purchase when Adam finished his. That's a cool puzzle, I'm a huge fan of them myself! They hopped in the car and Adam speed to his moms place, yes Michaels a big fan I'm not as big of a fan as him though. When they arrived Blake threw a long leg out of the car an grabbed his gift. Adam meet him on Blake's side of the car and they walked to the front door. What are you doing with that bag Blake?  
Huh? Oh I got your brother a gift.  
Adam looked at him funny, Blake you didn't have to do that! He shrugged his shoulders. Well I wasnt comin empty handed to your parents place for a birthday party!  
Adam laughed, and ok Cowboy, and Blake threw his free arm around Adam's shoulders!  
They opened the door and walked in.  
Momma?  
Adam?  
Hey! Blake Shelton this is my momma Patsy Levine.  
Blake let go of Adam and pulled her into a tight hug. It sure is nice to meet you Blake Shelton! And oh my your even more gorgeous up close, look at those dimples!  
Adam and Blake's faces blushed. Blake laughed at her. Well thank ya mam!  
Patsy smiled, you guys come on in and have a seat. Michael is upstairs and will be down in a second.  
Blake and Adam sat down and were talking when Blake heard footsteps he turned and saw a guy that was most definitely Adam's brother, they looked quite a bit alike.  
Adam, hey man! Michael! Happy Birthday bro!  
Blake Shelton, this is my brother Michael.  
Hey man how are ya? He hugged Michael and then patted him on his back. Good to meet ya.  
Michael stood staring at Blake, hey it's nice to meet you too Blake.  
Blake and Adam both sat back down and Michael started chatting with Adam and Blake. So I hear your into puzzles, Blake said. Michael smiled, yea man! I've been doing them since I was a kid. Blake laughed, yea I've been into them for years myself. My granddaddy got me into them. They build patience, that's for sure! Adam watched the 2 talking back and forth. Adam felt himself becoming bored and got up leaving the 2 to talk about their past puzzles. Adam went to the kitchen and talked to his mom until she was finished with dinner. He went to the living room and saw Blake and Michael were still talking. He stood watching them for a few minutes and felt a surge of jealousy that Blake wasnt talking to him. Huh he had no clue where that came from, but he needed to nip it, Blake wasnt his! Blake looked up and raised an eyebrow when he heard Adam make a growling sound. Hey guys dinners ready when you guys are. Michael stood and he and Blake walked towards the dining room. Adam listened to their conversation and added a comment but was ignored. Now he was just irratated. He couldnt even speak to his friend he didnt care if it was Michales birthday he was getting annoyed Blake wasnt directing his attention to him at all! Michael! He and Blake jerked around to see Adam standing at a chair. Sorry, but I was just saying should we sit down? Blake smirked at him but sat down. Their parents came in and brought some food. Blake was quietly speaking with his dad when he heard his name. Hey I heard that Blake! Blake laughed and swatted Adam's arm, well ya know it's true the women worship you when you so much as blink their way. When dinner was over they all had coffee out on the porch. Adam sat between Michael and Blake. Blake leaned over Adam. So Michael, you want to go to the puzzle museum with me? Michael sat up, yea, absolutely, when are you heading down that way? Blake sat for a moment, well were off from the voice on Friday, we could head out Saturday mornin and get there maybe around noon, I got nothing else goin on? Yea, Michael said. Adam frowned at the 2 of them, and said I have to be at James house that afternoon were recording and, Blake interrupted Adam. Actually I dont think your real inta puzzles, so you can just hang out with the band and Michael and I will head down on our own, Adam sat stunned for a moment. You guys want to go without me? Blake and Michael both shrugged and said sure, why not? Adam nodded oh ok then. I mean its cool.. Blake patted his shoulder and smiled at him. Ok! Michael opened his gifts and thanked everyone for their Birthday gifts and wishes. Adam and Blake headed back to Blake's place shortly after. Hey Blake? Huh? You and Michael sure did become good friends quickly! Laughing Blake said, yes your brothers a great guy, yall look a lot alike did ya know that? Adam nodded quietly. Ugh Blake, I need to tell you something about Michael.. Blake turned to face him in the passenger seat. Ugh Michael he likes guys.. Blake looked at Adam for a moment. Guys, Oh? Adam began, that's not an issue is it? What Blake said, Hell nah, plus the guys actually good looking just makes me look better when we go out! Adam's eyebrow rose on the left side. The hell Blake? Blake just started laughing well way I figure it, Michael will bring the women and since he likes men, well guess I'll get all the ladies! Pretty simple, right? Adam punched Blake in the arm. Blake! Hey! Calm down buddy its not that serious! Adam ground his teeth as he pulled up at Blake's rental home. Blake what I mean is, Michael is going to think your interested in him! Blake sat quietly for the 1sr time in a few moments. Oh..! Nah, he wont your just reading shit into something that's not even there Adam. Yea, maybe Blake but everyone has a crush on you, hell even Christina flirts with you! Adam did you bump that head of yours in the last few minutes! I'm overweight, hell, I sit at home and do puzzles, run a farm, and sing, most of the time by myself, hell I'm not attractive! Adam shook his head. Ok Blake what the fuck ever, but I'm telling you we walk into a bar and heads turn for you. Your eyes are clear blue you have dimples for Gods sakes and your legs are LONG, and your really tall! Blake just laughed at Adams praises, just a bit uncomfortable! Ok Adam, thanks for the rundown of my body! Adam's face turned red. Whatever cowboy, just dont hurt Michael, that's my brother! Blake shook his head and then opened the door to Adam's sports car and almost crawled out. Adam burst out laughing at Blake's antics. Hell imma have a broke back by the time I get outta this death trap of yours!! They both laughed as Blake walked into his rental home thinking about what Adam had just said to him. Oh well whatever its not like hes right, Michael is a fellow puzzle person himself.. Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter there will be an animal death. Please note that it was sad to write and its sad to read..

Blake and Adam finished the week at the voice up with their teams filled.  
Hey Cowboy!  
Blake turned as he was walking out of the voice studio. Hey Rockstar!  
Hey so me and the guys are kicking back tomorrow night and were going to grill out after we finish working on the new songs and all and I've got a few errands to run, you want to come over after?  
Adam let me get back to ya man, I dont know how long me and Michael will be at the puzzle place.  
Adam looked at him, yea ok Blake I understand, look if your up for it, maybe you can stop over ok..  
Blake agreed and slapped Adam's shoulder, alright buddy I'm gonna head to my place and get a shower to wash this powdery makeup off!  
Adam watched Blake stroll to his truck.  
Great Adam thought, Blake would have been the life of the party, and what the hell was with him and Michael being so chummy! Oh well maybe he will still come and chill with us.  
The next morning Michael came over and they drove down to the puzzle factory.  
They chatted all the way there. So Blake are you seeing anyone currently? I really dont know a lot about you.  
Yea, yea I've been seeing Miranda Lambert for a while now. She sings country music too.  
Michael nodded his head. Gotcha. Yea I like some of her songs.  
How about you Michael?  
Yea, i was but we broke up a few months back. To tell you the truth I'm glad you ask me to go today Blake! I would have been sitting alone again today. With Adam so busy and my moms employment she stays busy, my dad and his new wife, yes busy busy busy. Plus just about all of my friends are married and have kids nowadays so...  
Blake agreed with Michael yea about the same on my end, especially when I'm out here in LA. All my friends and familys back in Oklahoma or Nashville etc ya know. I'm glad I meet your brother though hes been a lifesaver! But don't ya dare tell em I said so! Hell his ego will sky rocket to the sky, just cause I said hes my buddy!  
Michael laughed loudly, yes I know what you mean Adam has a way of being slightly egotistical!  
Slightly, ha Blake laughed! EGO should be his name!  
They laughed and swapped stories of Adam, and Blake listened to Michael telling about growing up with Adam and living in LA, and all they used to get into.  
Man truth is you and Adam are a lot alike!  
Michael laughed well Blake we are brothers man!  
Yea! True.  
They arrived at the puzzle factory and went inside. Blake bought their tickets and they walked through..  
Michael and him watched them make all types of puzzles and how they carved them and etched them.  
Blake saw some machines, and read how you could make puzzles of your own and design them.  
He and Michael split up and Blake checked the machine. He had some pictures on his phone and he scanned them into the machine. Then it cut the shape into your selected amount of pieces, into a puzzle he had designed!  
Blake made one of his dog, one of his house by the river, and 1 of him and Adam with Adam's arms thrown around Blakes neck and him kissing Adams neck  
He laughed to himself and made 2 of those.  
Michael came back around and made a few puzzles for himself and then they had lunch.  
After a few hours they drove back to LA. Blake had his puzzles in his bag and 1 he had had wrapped in a green wrapping paper for Adam. He smiled picturing Adam's face!  
They chatted amicably all the way to Adams house and Michael let him out, he had sent Adam a message an hour ago that he was on his way for the bbq.  
Hey Blake, I had a great time man! Thanks again for inviting me!  
Hey your welcome man! Ya arent comin in for the bbq?  
Nah not tonight. I'm going to head to the house. Let's do something again soon!  
Blake turned around and saw Adam had walked outside. Hey Rockstar!   
Adam nodded, and said hey Blake without his usual enthusiasm.   
Blake looked at him funny for a moment, you ok man, something wrong?   
Adam shook his head, nope!   
Blake walked over to him and threw his arm around the rockstars shoulder. So have I missed anything?   
No, Adam replied.   
Ok, Blake turned Adam to face him, just as he started to speak Anne walked out. Adam?   
Adam turned his head and smiled. The Cowboy has arrived.  
Anne laughed and hugged Blake. It's good to see you again Blake!   
Blake lightly hugged her back then looked at Adam's face. Anne ask, so everything ok here guys? Blake nodded at them. Yep everything's good Adam shot back.   
Lets go in and get some food.   
Blake laughed now that's something I can get on board with!   
Anne laughed and her and Adam walked in the house in front of Blake.  
Blake had a strange feeling that something he had done had pissed Adam off but he was unsure of what it was.  
Blake went in behind them and closed the fromt door. James and some of the others were lounging on the couches and on the floor.   
Blake!! Yo man! Long time no see guys! How are yall doin?   
James Jesse and Mike hugged Blake and PJ slapped his back and pulled him into a hug. Man I'm so glad you came man!   
Me too Blake said laughing and talking to them all.   
He glanced and saw Adam giving him the eye.   
He frowned, hey I gotta run to the bathroom and I'll be right back.   
Blake walked to the bathroom and heard footsteps behind him he turned and saw Adam coming up, he grabbed Adam's wrist and yanked him inside Adams bedroom with him.   
What the fucks wrong with you Adam!   
Adam jerked his hand backwards, let go of me Blake! Now!   
No, not until you tell me what the hell's got your panties twisted up in a knot.   
Adam pulled backward from Blake, but Blake just yanked him forwards. Not realizing his own strength Adam crashed into his chest.   
Blake saw Adam was not resisting anymore.   
Hey Ads, come on tell me what's wrong. You've got a beautiful model here with ya, and your acting like the world's on it's way ta endn.  
Adam's eyes were huge. Blake I..   
Look nothing ok.  
Nothin?   
Hell its gotta be somethin, you dont usually act like this.   
Adam dropped his head onto Blake's chest.   
Blake I.. Someone knocked on the door.   
Blake turned and opened the door and saw Anne standing there.   
He smiled politely and tightened his grip on Adam's body. Adam lightly pulled back but didnt make a ton of effort.   
Hey Anne, Blake smiled, at her. We will be right out. Adam and I are just talking for a second.   
Anne looked between the 2, Adam wasnt really struggling against Blake and he looked upset, his smile wasnt his normal happy smile.   
Anne nodded between the 2 of them. Ok well guys I will just head back she pointed the other way to the party..  
Blake shut the door behind her and locked it.  
Now what's going on Adam.   
Adam shook his head, Blake just let it go!  
Blake shook his head and said NO Adam! Its serious enough for you to be upset enough that you look like your gonna cry or your gonna kill me.   
Adam pulled back and walked and sat down on his bed. Blake followed and sat down beside him.   
Blake you.. Blake I..   
Yes, Blake ask him?   
For one thing I was pissee that you were having a good time with my brother and you guys didnt even give a shit if I went too. You acted like I didnt even exist Blake! Like you guys had been friends for years and, you just forgot I was alive!   
Blake turned towards Adam on the bed.   
Adam! That's just not true at all! What on earth makes you even consider sayin that ta me?   
Blake I tried to speak to you and Michael, and you totally ignored me, then you made me feel like I wasnt anything to you at all man!   
You literally made plans right in front of me and didnt even ask me to go and when I said I was busy you guys acted like you didnt give 2 shits! Then! I came home and Frankie was sick on the floor so I took her to the vet, Blake! And he says she has cancer and, Adam burst out in tears then.   
Blake pulled Adam over to him. Hey, Hey shh it's ok Adam. He rubbed Adams back while he cried. How long?   
After a few minutes Adam blurted out soon Blake, he rubbed his face his tears and snot all over Blake's flannel shirt.   
Adam just started crying even harder. Frankie was laying by the window and came to Blake's feet a sad look on her face. She tried to put her paw on Adam's knee but couldnt put it up.   
Blake saw and let go of Adam and picked the poor dog up and placed her on Adams bed.   
Adam laid down beside her and held her close rubbing his face in her fur.   
Blake sat down beside Adam and pulled a blanket up over his back and Frankie. He rubbed Adam's back slowly.   
Adam I'm so sorry. Frankie has been with ya a long time and shes in pain.. Adam nodded his head.   
Ya know when I was a boy I had a mutt its name was Rose. I loved her so much Adam so much. I can still remember ridin in my truck bringin her home in the console cause she was so small. She was a black lab mix just a baby. I brought her home and my momma was dead set against her! Oh Adam she hated Rose on site! Said I couldn't handle her and school and my chores and job. I proved her wrong roght off the bat! I took Rose everywhere with me, hell we were Bonnie and Clyde! We went swimming, hiking, bowling, hell she was always shot gun even if I went to the store or had a date! All I had to do was open the truck door and in she would jump and off we went! I even traveled with her all the way to Nashville and Texas hell ya name the place me and Rose went!   
She was my friend Adam my best friend in the entire world. He kept rubbing Adam's shoulder, and glanced to see if he had fallen asleep. Adam's eyes were open silent tears running down his cheeks.   
Sniffing Adam ask, what happened Blake?   
Well she got old, Adam. She was 14 years and 7 months when she couldnt go any further. She got ta where she would urinate on herself and couldnt get up off the floor.. I took her to the veterinarian and I held her as they put the medicine in her veins Adam. It was 1 of the worst things and at the same time blessings I've ever had.. She was a true friend to me. And it hurts Adam really badly but ya know my momma she came with me that day and she held me while Rose slipped away she never felt a thing, but I know she knew Adam. And my momma told me she was in dog heaven she was running with all the other dogs and jumping swimming and eating steaks every night.   
I dont know if it's TRUE but my heart feels like it is! Shes somewhere running and playin in the water and swimmin that's what I believe. And maybe when your ready Frankie can go and join my Rose?   
Adam nodded to Blake.   
Blake I'm sorry I was jealous of you and Michael and treated you so badly today.  
Hey Adam forget it. Now when your ready you and I will go to the vet office if ya want and well take Frankie and help her pass smoothly.   
Adam waited a while and caught his breath. I have to be there in 2 days Blake..  
Ok I'll clear my schedule.  
Blake sat quietly with Adam for a while until James came and knocked lightly on the door. Hey Adam? Blake got up and walked to the door.   
Blake opened the door and motioned James in. He tell ya about Frankie? Blake nodded.   
You know Frankie's been with us since we were just out of school! Shes a great friend to us all!   
Adam was sitting up now petting her slowly.   
Adam I know your upset, the grill is ready when you are or you know we can just get outta here. James spoke to Blake we didnt know anything was up until he came back with Frankie a bit ago..   
Blake nodded. Adam ya wanna just call the bbq off for tonight?   
Adam shook his head. No I'm gonna bring Frankie a huge steak.   
Blake smiled widely. That's what I'm saying.   
Frankie was laying quietly on the bed her head ON Adam's pillow. Want me to bring her down there Blake ask?   
Adam thought for a second then shook his head no, I'm just gonna leave her here where its quiet ok.   
Blake agreed and the 3 turned the lights off and closed the door.   
Blake walked with Adam down the stairs and back to the party, he could hear everyone talking.   
Adam detoured to the kitchen with Blake, and James went back to the party.  
Blake and Adam fixed the steaks for the grill.  
James and Jesse went to the grill and put the meat on.   
Blake chatted with Anne, PJ and Mike.  
When the food was ready Blake watched Adam disappear with the steaks for Frankie. He saw Adam reappear a few minutes later making his plate, his face very sad.   
Blake truly hated this entire situation for Adam. He remembered the pain. He would just have to help Adam through it.   
Everyone chatted and laughed until they were all so tired they gathered thier things up and began leaving. Blake man you need a ride PJ ask him?   
Blake looked over to Adam and saw he was busy talking to Anne. Ugh yea let me say bye and im gonna head home.   
Blake walked over and picked his bags up from earlier with he puzzles in them, he had forgotten about the 1 he had made for Adam.   
He walked over and spoke to Adam. Hey guys I gotta run PJ is gonna run me home. Blake got the puzzle out and handed it to Adam. I made this one for ya. I know your not a fan of puzzles but I had it made for ya anyway.   
Adam took the puzzle and smirked at him. Really Blake? Blake just hooted with laughter. Yea, thought it was hilarious. Only has 200 pieces. I'll frame it for ya!   
Adam shoved Blake's body.   
Blake half hugged him and whispered when it's time ya let me know, I wanna go with ya!   
Adam nodded and dropped his head.   
Yall all have a good night, I'm headin home!   
Pj took Blake with him and they headed to his house.   
2 days later Blake and Adam had arranged to take Frankie in Adam's car riding shot gun. They arrived and the vet checked them in himself. They sat for a long time with Frankie on a dog bed, and Adam holding her and Blake sitting beside Adam. When Adam was ready the vet came in and explained what he was going to do and how. Adam was crying hard but he nodded in understanding. Frankie sensed it and licked Adam's hand, and Blake pulled Adam back into his chest. The vet put the first medication in and Frankie went to sleep instantly and Adam spoke soothing words to her, then he put the second medication in very slowly and the she was gone.   
Blake held Adam tightly in his arms whispering comforting words to him.  
Adam kissed Frankie and held her for a while until he was ready to get up. Blake helped him to stand then the vet hugged Adam and Blake. Adam had arranged to have Frankie's ashes picked up and taken to Oklahoma on the river. Blake said that's where he had taken Rose's year ago and Adam thought that would be nice for Frankie too. Maybe Blake was right they would meet up in doggie heaven and run together and swim!   
They walked slowly to the car and Adam got in with Blake driving. They headed to Adam's house.   
They arrived and Blake and Adam sat watching the sun going down outside on the porch. After a while Blake ordered pizza and they sat on the couch with the TV on mute eating their pizza and having some Sprite.   
Blake offered to stay the night and Adam nodded in agreement. He sat with Adam's head in his lap until 3 am, when Adam woke up and Blake walked him to his room. Balke headed to the spare room and laid down on the bed falling asleep quickly.   
The next morning they meet up and fixed breakfast and decided to leave the following week for Oklahoma to spread Frankie's ashes.   
Blake went home later that day and Adam stayed in for the rest of the weekend.   
The following week they filmed episodes of the voice each day, and when their break came they decided to take the 1st week and head to the ranch in Oklahoma.

Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Blake and Adam flew out the next week and arrived at Blake's ranch that evening.  
Blake helped carry some of Adam's bags inside the house so he could carry Frankie's remains.  
Blake opened the door and they walked in. Blake walked up the stairs to the other master suite across from his and dropped Adam's suitcases on the bed for him. Adam walked in behind him and placed Frankie's box on the night stand by his bed.  
Blake turned at the door. Hey Adam, I'm gonna head down and fix us some food, ya want anything particular? Momma stocked up for me.  
Adam nodded, yeah Blake let's do a steak? Blake smiled at him, yes man we will in honor of our best friends!  
Adam came down a bit later and Blake had his grill on the back deck fired up and rolling.  
Adam came over and Blake popped the top on a beer for him. Here Blake said.  
Adam took a sip and they stayed silent for a bit.  
Blake threw an arm around Adam to comfort him, he could tell he was hurtin.  
They stood watching as the blue sky turned to purples and pinks then gray to black.  
Blake took their steaks and sat them on the patio table and turned the hear lights on. It was gettin cool at night here.  
When they were finished with their asparagus steak and potatoes they cleaned up and headed inside.  
Blake?  
Yea, Adam?  
Hey you know I really want to say thanks again man! You are a true best friend!  
Blake sat down by Adam on the couch. Blake flipped the gas fireplace on to knock the chill of the big room.  
Adam that's what friends are for. Where I come from ya help your friends out when the time comes for it. A wise country artist once sang, you find out who your friends are, somebody's gonna drop everything for ya, when times are tough or something happens. Well that's true! Hell I've counted on people and had people count on me my entire life. And Adam the way you care about something or someone really, it really shows your true personality man and I wanted to be there for ya too.  
Adam hugged Blake to him.  
Blake you mentioned Miranda was coming here?  
Yea, she will be here tomorrow.  
What did Anne say, when ya ask her?  
Adam shook his head and shrugged she said she would try to come but she was pretty busy.  
Blake nodded his understanding.  
Well me and Rand will be here for ya Adam!  
Adam curled himself up beside Blake, and he flipped the TV on. Adam picked a basketball game to watch and they just chilled for a while. Hey Adam? Yea? Why were ya so jealous of Michael anyway? Ya know yall are a lot alike. You look a good bit alike and you guys sound almost the same to. And you guys have similar taste in music, and some views. When I was with him sometimes it was really hard to decipher which one of ya were which! Adam looked up at Blake. Yea, your right. We are a good bit alike Blake, and the truth is Michael is cool hes a good person, a bit whiny at times, but good. But we have some pretty big differences as well! Blake nodded his head at Adam. My brother and I didnt look alike and I wanted to be just like him when I was younger I loved the music he would listen to and him! I was so upset when he passed, that's something I'll never get over. Adam knew the story and didnt ask any questions from him. I understand Michael was the same way for me but were not as close as you and your brother were, Blake. We do things together but not like you guys did. Blake understood, nodding. Well hes a nice guy. How did ya like your puzzle? Adam pulled upright and stood up, Blake startled for a second, Adam said I'll be right back Blake! Adam came back a few moments later. So I thought maybe you and I could give it a whirl? Blake smiled from ear to ear. Yea? Adam nodded his head, yes. Bake went and got his puzzle table and they placed the puzzle on top of it and dumped it out. Is it really of me and you or is it something else Blake? Blake laughed, well I was goin through my camera and saw that pic and so I scanned it and well, its pretty neat so I thought it would be funny! Adam smiled, so how should we start? Blake had Adam gather all the edge pieces and place them in 1 spot. Then gather all the same colors together. Blake flipped on his stereo and they both grabbed a drink and took a break then started working on the puzzle. About an hour passed and Adam went to the bathroom. His adhd had started to rear its ugly head, so he had to move around. Adam came back and sat down and saw the entire outside was connected and about half the middle. Wow Blake this puzzle isnt taking long at all. Blake laughed nah, it really doesnt when you take a few minutes to get all the pieces together first. They chatted and listened to music for a bit while fitting pieces together, Blake had the last piece in his hand. Here Adam it's your puzzle last piece goes to you. Adam took the piece and placed it in the hole. They stood and stretched then looked down. Wow Blake, Adam laughed I really did it man! Blake just smiled and patted him on the back! And AWW check out the picture of us! Adam laughed and shoved Blake. Blake tickled Adam's arms laughing. Ya, wanna take an evening stroll, Adam? Yea ok, but I didnt bring a coat Blake. Aww i gotcha, come on. They went to the coat closet at the door and Blake fished out a few for him to choose from. 1 was Miranda's North face, and 2 were his 1 Jean one with lining and 1 carhart. Adam tried on all 3 slowly. Ugh Adam, ya ain't buyin it just put 1 of the damn things on man, nobody's going to be out there watching ya! And there sure ain't no models here! Adam frowned at Blake, but Blakey I wanna look good for ya he mimicked a southern woman, with a snarky expression on his face for a moment, then raised his eyebrows at Blake reaching over to him to pull him in. Adam whatcha doin, Blake laughed at him? Adam flung himself at Blake's chest laughing. Oh Blake, my sweetheart, come here and let me plant one on you! Adam grabbed Blake's face and was going to kiss Blakes cheek but Blake spoke and turned just as Adam pressed his lips on his open ones. Adam stood felt Blake's mouth open under his as his landed on Blake's soft lips. Blake stood looking stunned and Adam jerked back quickly. Oh shit Blake I'm so sorry!! You moved right as I was going to kiss your cheek man! Blake stood staring at Adam for a moment. He smiled quickly to cover his uneasiness at the situation and said, Adam, your an idiot! Not all southern women sound like that, hell this isnt gone with the wind you moron! Blake swept Adam up and carried him to the front door. Blake you idiot put me down!! Now! Blake just smiled oh so you can kiss me, but I cant carry you out the door? He walked out the front door and stopped almost walking into Miranda. Miranda! Blake said. Adam hadn't even realized she was standing there, a d turned in Blake's arms, shock on his face. Blake put Adam on his feet and grabbed her for a hug. Hey Rand, your early, I was carryin the Rockstar like a scene from Gone with the wind! Adam punched Blake's arm. No hes not Mirada, idiot over there was making fun of my female southern accent Adam said in a feminine voice. Miranda laughed at the 2 of them and their nonsense. Adam hugged Miranda in a tight embrace. Adam I'm sorry to hear about Frankie. I love my dogs and it's hard to lose one. Adam let her go and backed away. Thanks Miranda. I miss her terribly, but it was past time you know.. She nodded at him. Well I know it's hard. Blake brightened the conversation up. So Rockstar and I are goin out for a walk, go grab a coat and come with us! Miranda put her bag down and came right back. The three of them walked and chatted about Miranda's trip and her latest tour, as they all caught up on their lives. The 3 got back to the house and Adam went straight to the master suite. Alright guys I'm heading on up to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Blake and Miranda headed to the kitchen for a drink. Night Adam! Adam laid in the bed thinking about the last week and everything going on but his mind kept going back to Blake's mouth and how soft it was when he accidentally kissed him. He shook his head and rolled back over in the bed. Whatever, he was going nuts. He tossed and turned and finally went to sleep. Blake and Miranda went to bed a little while later. Miranda went right to sleep and Blake laid quietly thinking about Adam acting like an idiot and kissing him earlier. He just shook his head and laughed. He had to admit though, Adam's lips were soft and they were sweet. Man what in the hell am I thinkin Blake thought outloud. Miranda sniffled in her sleep. Blake turned over and closed his eyes. Well tomorrow's another day he thought as went to sleep. Next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake woke the next morning and laid listening to the birds singing outside. Boy he thought it sure is nice to hear that than to hear cars, people, and planes. He got up and went to the bathroom then grabbed some clothes and walked out into the hallway, not wanting to wake Miranda he went across the hallway and heard Adam talking on the phone. He knocked lightly, Adam opened the door. Adam waved him in the room, and he walked past him, to the walk in shower. Blake moved into the bathroom listening to him talk. He heard Adam telling the person he loved them, but had to go because the cowboy had just come in to use his bathroom. Adam yelled, his mom says hi. Blake who had a towel around his waste came out and grabbed a stunned Adam's cell phone. Hey Patsy, how are ya? Adam tried to grab for the cell phone in Blake's hand, but he held it up. Anyway Patsy, I gotta run, your miniature TINY son is tryin to grab his cell phone. Patsy laughed on the other line and Blake taped the speaker button. Adam, can you hear me son? Blake laughed at Adam jumping to get his phone. Yes mom, I can hear you he jumped grabbing at Blake's arm. Now son, I love you and you have a great day, if you need me you just call me. Blake said, ok thank ya momma Patsy. Adam rolled his eyes. Momma, I love you too. I've got to rescue my phone right now! Pasty just laughed on the other line and hung up. Blake held Adam's phone up in the area then walked back into the shower. Hey that's not waterproof, Adam squeaked! Blake only laughed, and started to hand it to him when Adam threw himself at him trying to grab it from his hand. Blake umphed and flailed backwards into the tile wall. Adam squealed and ended up in Blake's lap sitting on the bench. The water running over them both. Blake started laughing, damn Adam, really? Adam started laughing, and pulled back grabbing his phone. He stood up and backed to the back of the walk in shower, and put his phone on the ledge. His boxers transparent in the water. Blake's towel had fallen off when he tripped and fell backwards. Adam looked backwards and saw that Blake's towel was now laying on the floor. His eyes wandered down Blake's broad hairy chest. His nipples were erect and pink. He looked further down and saw Blake's hips and his oh my God, Adam thought to himself, his face in an O. Blake had the biggest penis Adam had ever seen and it wasnt even erect it was just hanging down. Blake saw Adam's face and looked down, hey I'm sorry Adam! My towel fell on the floor when we tripped and fell. He bent down and grabbed it an placed it on his hips again. Adam was finally able to speak after a few seconds. Blake damn your hung like a fucking horse man! Blake's face turned red and his chest flushed pink. Blake stood staring at Adam's wet body. He tried to gather his words, failing so he turned to the shower and grabbed his shampoo that he kept in the spare room for when Rand was here and he didnt want to disturb her. He soaped his hair up with his back to Adam. Adam watched as Blake began to shower and wash his hair. Adam, ya going to hang out while I'm taking a shower or what man? Adam had plopped down on the bench watching the water stream down Blake's shoulders and back and firm butt. Adam? Blake turned slightly to his right side, what the hell? Adam snapped out of it, and jumped when his cell phone rang on the wall. He grabbed it and saw it was Anne. Blake watched as Adam picked the phone up to answer. Hey Rockstar, ya wanna get out, I'm tryin to shower here! Adam looked closely at Blakes eyes once more then answered his phone as he opened the door and walked out into he bathroom and into the bedroom to sit on the bed Hey Anne, what's up? Hey Adam! I wanted to call and let you know I'm going to be able to come in just for the day but I will have to leave back out tomorrow, but I wanted to be with you today for Frankie's memorial, I know she meant a lot to you and, well I want to come so I changed my schedule at Victoria Secret so i could be there with you. Adam sat stunned for a moment. Look Anne, I love your doing all this for me but I really dont feel that its necessary I know your busy and all ok.. Adam, look it's already done I'm on the way. I will land at 130pm. Adam looked a the bed side clock he had 3 hours. Ok Anne I just dont want to ya know bother you.. Adam it's fine. I'll see you soon, let me know if I need to get a hotel, ok? Adam hung up and put his cell phone down. He saw he had made a wet spot on the bed and got up to put some clothes on. He heard Blake shut the water off in the bathroom. Adam walked to the door when he heard the shower door open. Blake? Yea? Hey Anne decided last minute she was coming for the day and will be heading back out sometime tomorrow. She said she wanted to be here for Frankie's memorial. Blake nodded that's good. Glad to hear she is comin. Blake came out dressed in Jean's and a tshirt. He came in the room and sat down on the bed and pulled some white socks on and then picked his boots up one by one and put them on. Adam went to the bathroom and threw on his clothes and came back out. Hey I can help you this morning if you want me to? Blake agreed and they headed out the door and down the stairs to the barn. Blake showed Adam how to pick up the eggs and place drums in the cartons. Well have some fresh eggs, bacon and some buttermilk biscuits with fruit, ok? Adam's stomach growled and Blake laughed when he heard it. If your that hungry come on let's get you something to eat Rockstar your so tiny its ridiculous as it is! They went to the kitchen and made breakfast. A few minutes later Miranda came downstairs and walked over to Blake. Mornin Blake, Morning Adam. Morning they both said. Miranda stood on her toes, and kissed Blake's lips, Adam felt a surge of jealousy rear its head, like when Michael was talking to Blake and he wasnt speaking to me.. Mine he thought to himself. Adam startled, what the hell did he just think? Mine? Blake's sure as hell not mine! Adam sat stewing on his stool and watching the 2 talking to one another quietly. Adam was jealous of Blake his mind was whirling with his thoughts! Blake looked over and saw Adams face and the way he looked. Adam? Hey earth to Adam Levine! Adam jerked when he heard Blake's voice. What Adam said with an angry tone!? Miranda turned towards him, at the tone of Adam's voice. She raised her eyebrows and stared. Adam's face immediately turned red. Blake lowered his voice down to a soft tone. Hey Rockstar, I was gonna say come grab a plate, ok? Adam who was embarrassed looked at the couple, I'm sorry Blake I'm suddenly not hungry. I'm just, ugh, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little while. Miranda watched Adam get up and walk to the door pick up one of Blake's coats and wrap it around his body, then open the front door and close it softly behind him. Blake? Miranda said? I dont know Rand? Hes been actin weird all morning. I know Anne called shes coming in about lunch time and leaving tomorrow. Did they have a fight, she ask? Not to my knowledge.. Well maybe hes having a hard time with Frankie's service today? Huh maybe your right, Blake responded a frown on his face. Rand, I'm gonna take ma plate and some fruit for him, and I'll be back in a bit. Miranda only nodded and sat down, watching Blake take his plate and another and stack em together then grab some apples and a banana with a pear. She knew exactly who the fruits were for! Blake walked out the door and saw Adam walking towards the woods where he had taken Adam before to his small cabin. Blake walked quietly behind him and caught up fairly quickly. Blake handed Adam a banana and kept pace with him. Adam took it and peeled the peelings off. After he bit an chewed he spoke, so ive been thinking Blake, I ugh, well, I may have a slight crush on you? Blake walked staring out into the trees, as if he had not heard a word Adam had spoken. They both kept walking, neither speaking again. They walked down to water where Blake had built a small 1 room cabin that had an old couch, TV, and stereo with a small fridge that was filled with drinks, a table with 2 chairs and a sink that Blake could gut his fish on, a grill and a small stove. The last time Adam had been here Blake had brought him to the cabin, and they had sat drinking their beer, watching the cardinals playing and cooking some fish. They had actually stayed the night, both sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. Blake got a key from under the rock and opened the door. Been awhile since I've been here, so it's probably gonna be a bit dirty. Adam walked in behind Blake, and stepped aside. Blake closed the door and flipped on the heat on the wall. Its gonna smell hot for a few but it'll warm up in a bit. Come on let's get a drink and sit down. Blake went to the fridge and opened the door. Hmm I've got Gatorade, seltzer water, Sprite, beer, vodka, V8 and umm Blake checked the date on the juice and I've got Apple juice. Adam sat on the couch, Apple juice he responded, Blake smiled at his choice. Ya know, I think you bought that juice last time ya were here! Blake came around the couch and sat down beside Adam handing him a juice. Blake cracked the Spite can and took a drink. Blake, I.. Adam, look ya know something? Blake sat quietly for a few seconds then said, Adam ya know I love ya but I..? Blake stopped an switched the subject. Ya know Rockstar, I was wondering what was wrong with you, lately, I could tell you were upset about something first with Michael, then with Miranda. Blake sat quietly gathering his thoughts, he saw Adam was staring at the floor his juice unopened and could tell he had tension running through his shoulders. Blake gathered his thoughts, Adam I love you as a friend, a brother, and well i love you as you. Were good together afterall we have a helluva a bromance, people even ship us! Blake tried to keep the tone of the conversation up and peppy, he knew in his mind that if he truly loved someone or had a crush on them he totally wouldn't want them to make fun of him or make him feel any less wanted or cared about.. Adam looked at Blake for a moment then looked sharply at the wall, he couldnt quite meet Blake's eyes. Adam stopped Blakes next sentence. Look Blake, I didnt even mean to say that, I'm really sorry if I made it awkward between us.. Hey! Were best friends Adam! And I love ya man. If the bromance joking is a bit much we can totally cut back! No maybe we just need some time apart, Adam said. Blake frowned, why on earth would we do that! Adam I just said were good man, im not gonna argue with you ok, I dont wantcha ta leave, I want our relationship to stay the same. We dont have to change anything at all with us. Ok? Adam brought his eyes up to meet Blake's for the first time, Blake I'm sorry, you've just been there through everything with Frankie, your my best real friend someone I can trust and yea I love you.. Blake nodded his head at him. Hey like I said nothing's gonna change! Were good, ok? Adam agreed and sat back not completely relaxed but more so than even 5 minutes ago. I've never liked a guy Blake, I mean sure some are attractive but yea it's really weird I fell for the one person I cant have Adam kinda half laughed. Hell I'm used to everyone throwing themselves at me! Afterall I am the sexiest man alive, right! Blake laughed the tension melting from between them. Yea? Adam pushed at Blake's shoulder. Yes. Well ya are decent lookin but that's about it! Adam smirked, what was it you said in an interview not long ago, something about wanting to kiss me, and how hot I was? Blake just laughed, I said nothin of the sort! Now come on! Anne is comin and we have things to do today ok! Adam nodded at him getting up from the couch. Blake? Hmm? You need a new couch this ones not at all comfortable!! Blake turned to look at him for a second, really Adam, dont make me tickle you! Adam squealed and ran out of the door. Blake turned the heat off and shut and locked the front door placing the key under the rock. I'll work on his majesty "sexiest man alive" a new couch. Adam laughed as they walked to the water. So this is where I took Rose, and I think Frankie will love it here! Adam nodded yes, I agree he said. He stood staring off in the distance for a few moments. They left and walked slowly back to the house. Blake is it ok if Anne comes here or should I get her a hotel? What a hotel? Nah bring your girlfriend on down here! Oh well, I'm not sure were going to be together much longer but thanks Blake. Blake nodded in understanding. Well she s asweet girl he said softly. Adam nodded. They walked back to the house and saw Miranda was sitting on the porch. Blake, your ugh.. your not going to tell her are you? Blake threw his arm around Adam's neck. Hell nah man! You know I would never do that. Come on. Adam smiled at Blake with a loving look and smile, Blake's heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on Adams face. Thanks Blake! He walked a bit closer to Blake, and Blake just hugged him closer. Miranda stood as they walked up. Adam, are you ok? Yes, I'm fine just some thing's I needed to work through. She nodded. Adam walked over to the double rocker and sat down. Blake stepped on to the porch and sat down beside Adam, tossing his arm over the back of the swing. Miranda sat back down on the rocking chair. Well guys what are we going to do now? Adam? Blake ask. Let's do Frankie's memorial service about 2 ish so Anne can go then we will head back to the house for lunch? Then whatevers fine with me. Blake nodded ok, momma messaged me a bit ago shes comin too and shes bringing the family over to see us all. Adam nodded and they all chatted for a bit longer. Adam you wanna head to the airport and pick up Anne? Adam nodded and Blake handed him the Dodge pickups keys. You going to let me drive one of your babies? Blake laughing said yea I got lots of insuance, now you remember there not sports cars Adam! Ok I'll see you guys in a little while. Be careful Miranda said as he walked down the steps the to the truck. Adam could hear Miranda complaining about Blake's family coming over for the day. Personally Adam loved Momma Shelton she was always sweet and nice to him. Truth is he will be glad for her to come and be with him. Adam pulled up in the truck just as Anne's plane rolled to a stop. Adam hopped oout and went to wait on her to unload. Adam stepped to the side of the plane and waited. Hey Adam, Anne yelled over at him. Hey. Anne came down and kissed his forehead and cheek. Let me get your luggage Adam said. He pulled the 2 pieces of luggage out and they walked to Blake's truck. Nice ride sweetie, Anne said. Adam laughed well Blake swears by these things! They talked all the way back to Blake's house about 1thing then another. When they arrived Blake's mom meet them outside. She came and gave Adma a huge hug. Adam is so great to see you! Adam Hugged her and felt tears come to his eyes. You too momma Shelton, you too! Adam introduced Anne and they all went in to see Blake and Miranda and to get ready for Frankie's memorial service. Next chapter soon. Sorry about the wait for those reading I've been busy with work.


	6. Chapter 6

Momma shelton ushered them all in the house and closed the front door. Blake and Miranda came from the back of the house everyone greeting each other.  
Anne! How are ya, Blake said?  
Good Blake, how are you?  
Cant complain! He smiled at her. Adam had damn good taste in women that was for sure Blake thought to himself.  
Momma! Hey son, how are ya? Good, I'm good. Got in yesterday and we've just been hanging around the house. Blake saw Adam watching him over his mommas shoulder. They chatted for a while and then Miranda who was holding Blake's hand spoke up.  
Hey Dorothy, how have ya been?  
Well Hun, I've been good, real good. Been busy at the store and busy at the salon. Business has been crazy busy. Everyone wants to see Blake! I think they pop in sometimes just ta see if hes at the shop or salon! I swear!  
Adam smiled at her antics. So were waitin on Indy and Matt, then were on their way.  
The doorbell rang and Adam who was the closest to the door pulled it open.  
Oh my God Adam Levine!! Indy squealed and threw her arms around Adam's neck. Adam laughed.  
I'm guessing your Indy?  
Indy nodded and exclaimed, wow your even better looking in person! I've been a fan of you since, well forever! I love Maroon 5!  
Blake who was watching the entire scene play out just started laughing, at his sister. Her husband was enamored with Adam as well began talking to him.  
Blake saw Adam was a bit overwhelmed but was taking it pretty well. He walked forward and threw his long arms around Adam's body lightly. Anyway, guys were all meeting today to show respect for Adam's dog Frankie, she was a lover!  
Adam nodded his head. She was with me for so long, she was my best friend! After a lot of talking, they all decided they would walk down to the water and release the ashes.  
They all surrounded Adam chatting softly about their pets and friends over the years momma Shelton was on 1 side of Adam and on the other was Blake.  
Blake and Adam had already been down to the river 1 and decided on where to do the service so they lead everyone to that area.  
Adam had Frankie's ashes in the little box and opened the top. He stood silently and everyone else took a clue from him.  
Blake was the first to speak. Adam? Should we spread the ashes now, so Frankie and Rose can be together?  
Momma Shelton placed her hand around Adam's waist. Son you take your time.  
Adam nodded and Blake stood silently watching Adam open the little box slowly. He had a few tears running down his face. Blake hated to see anyone cry, but especially those he cared so much for! He stepped close beside Adam and put an arm around his slight shoulders. Adam bent down, closed his eyes and placed the ashes in the water. He stood silently tears going down his face. Blake enclosed his small body with his and put his arms around his waste lightly, so he didnt feel suffocated.  
Blake spoke, I know that was hard Adam. But those 2 girls are going to be best friends. Running and playing, momma shelton interrupted him saying in doggie heaven. Blake looked over at her and smiled a big smile. That's right momma, that's right.  
Anne, Miranda, Matthew and Indy were standing quietly spread around with the other 3.  
Anne who had been silent walked over to Adam, patting his arm. Miranda stood watching the entire scene then walked over and patted Blake's shoulder watching him speak to everyone.  
After a bit they all began to speak. Dorothy handing Adam a tissue. Everyone walked slowly back to the house talking a bit now and then. When they got back, Adam went inside and grabbed some running shoes and a hoodie. He came back downstairs and Blake watched him speak to Anne. He came over, Blake I'm gonna head out for a bit. I'll be back. Blake nodded understanding he needed to run some excess energy and feelings off. Blake pulled him into a tight hug then Adam walked out the front door. Dorothy came up. How is he son? Hes fine momma he just needs to think. He exercises when he does that and he need space to sort his head. She nodded. We let's fix a nice dinner for him ok? Blake agreed. He hasnt eaten a lot today so yea let's do that. Blake and his momma disappeared into the kitchen to cook. Miranda Indy and Anne sat chatting about traveling and work. Matthew got bored and headed to the kitchen to chat with Blake and his momma. After a while Adam came back sweat pouring off of him. The house smelled so good when he opened the door. He walked inside and saw everyone was hanging out in the living area. Walking in he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. When things quieted down he spoke. Guys I'm sorry I just need to clear my head. It's fine, dont worry, we know you needed some space all passed around the room. Well just the same thanks guys. Well Momma Shelton spoke up. We have a great dinner why dont you get cleaned up and then come on back down. We've got some wine and appetizers and dinner will be ready soon. Adam thanked everyone again and headed up the stairs. He rounded the corner and heard voices speaking. He heard Miranda, "look Blake now that the service is over why dont you and I head out we can be down in Texas tomorrow evening and we can hang out with my family or whatever" Miranda, I told you I made plans already with Adam. He and I are going to spend the rest of the week here. Blake, I swear it's always about Adam! I get so tried of hearing his name! I am not dating Blake & Adam I'm dating you Blake!! I feel like we never see one another that were always busy we have no time together and when we do bam we have Adam tag along! Adam didnt wait to hear anything else he scampered to his room and closed the door as quiet as he could. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his head down. What Miranda had said was true. Adam knew she was right. He did tag along with Blake, and Blake and Miranda frequently. I guess I do get into their way at times.. my crush is apparently out of control if Miranda's noticing me clinging to Blake. Adam felt even more down but he knew what he needed to do, and that was to leave here and head home, he was in the way and Blake did need to spend time with his girlfriend. He would tell Blake he would leave with Anne tomorrow and head back to L.A. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on full. He went to his rooms and grabbed his shampoos, soaps etc and came back in. He stripped his jogging clothes off and got in the steamy water. Adam finished his shower and grabbed for his towel and walked to the bedroom to find none other than Blake sitting on his bed playing on his cell phone. Blake, what are you doing in here? Blake laughed well figured I would wait out here instead of buggin ya in there and having a repeat of earlier this morning! Adam's face blushed and he walked to his suitcase and pulled a tee shirt and a pair of black joggers out with a white hoodie. Well I'm glad your in here, I've decided I'm gonna head back to L.A. tomorrow instead of next week. I'm gonna catch the plane with Anne. Blake sat silently for a moment, then said what? Adam I thought you and I were gonna tour the town and four wheel and yea just have a good time. Adam shook his head slowly trying to think of the best way to say what he had to say. Well he said I just think this way you can spend some time with Miranda, you know just you and her. I mean I'm always around when your together and im certain she gets tierd of seeing me, he tried to smile at him in an upbeat manner. Blake's face changed from a look of ok to the look of pissed off in about 2 seconds. You overheard Miranda didnt you! Adam's face gave him away and he dropped his head so Blake couldnt see the hurt look on his face. Blake, I.. No! Adam! I mean it your not leaving here are we clear! Miranda is acting foolish and now so are you! What's gotten into you 2? Adam who never heard Blake raise his voice like that before looked shocked. Blake looked pissed off. Look I've had enough of this. I want you to stay, we will fly back to LA together. I love Rand, but lately shes pushing me to decisions I'm not ready to make with her. Adam I would like you to stay on the ranch. Ok? Adam thought about it for a moment then nodded, ok Blake if your sure I dont want to make you angry and just yea. Blake nodded hugging a still towel clad Adam. Adam? Yea? Put some clothes on man! Laughing Adam pushed Blake back, ugh you do know your in my room and I was in the shower? Blake just turned and walked to the door. Come on mommas been working hard on this food. Adam pulled his tee shirt on, and his joggers, and followed Blake out. They walked down the steps and joined Anne and Indy who were talking about makeup. Momma is there somethin I clean do to help ya? Nah son, I'm about done. Miranda who was giving him the eye across the room looked pissed off. Blake ignored her an followed his momma into the kitchen. Alright Blake. What's goin on? Blake looked at his momma and knew she wanted to know now. Well Rand thinks I spend to much time with Adam and shes mad, she says we dont spend any alone time together. Adam hes has a.. ugh he. Anyway momma I.. Dorothy looked at her son for a moment. Blake? Momma, Blake made sure no one was around and pulled her outside and closed the kitchen door. Adam has an ugh crush on me, Blake said with uncertainty. Oh... Adam? Why on earth do you think that Blake? He told me momma. We, we talked about it this morning he accidentally told me. Blake, she lowered her voice and made sure the door was closed to the kitchen porch. She turned to him. Did Adam really tell you that? Yea momma. He said. She shook her head. So, what did you say to him Blake? You didnt hurt that young mans feelings did you? Blake shook his head no Of course not momma! I told him I loved him as my friend, and as himself, and as a person. But we were good as friends. Dorothy shook her head. Well son you be nice to that young man. I like him and he sure is easy on the eyes! Momma! Hey I have eyes and I'm not that old Blake Tollison Shelton! Blake laughed out loud. Momma I would never intentionally hurt Adam. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. No, she said I truly dont think you would Blake, at least not on purpose! He is a kind and sweet young man. He deserves happiness, just like you son. Blake broke eye contact and stepped back. Dorothy spoke, Miranda she is a nice girl but she is not the one for you Blake. Your going to do whatcha want to do with your life, and that's fine, your a grown man. But I want you to really consider what I told you today. Blake looked at his momma for a moment, you really dont like Rand? No she shook her head, I dont son. Blake nodded to her. Well I dont know whether she and i will make it together or not momma. Well son, well see. Let's get on back inside and get dinner going. I'm starving and poor ole Adam hasnt eaten anything but some fruit all day. They opened the kitchen door and stepped inside. Blake and his mom fixed dishes of tacos, tomatoes lettuce, cheeses, guacamole, sourcream, chips and dips, and 4 huge pans of meat with shells. Well she said, ya get the troops in hear Blake! Let's eat Blake yelled through to the other room. Alright guys let's eat some food! He heard them all walking towards the kitchen. Momma fix your food then well let all the ladies eat. The 3 guys stood back and let the ladies fix their food and sit down at the long table. Matthew, Adam then Blake went up to the bar and fixed their plates and grabbed some drinks. Everyone sat down and immediately started eating. Guys this sure is good Adam said as he was chewing. Yea Indy said it sure is! Everyone chatted and ate then everyone pitched in to clean up the kitchen. Alright guys let's go outside, mommas got her special bourban cake in the oven. Well have a slice of it, when its finished in a bit. Everyone flowed out onto the porch and Blake lit the fireplace to keep the air from being as chilly. Blake grabbed a few blankets from the chest and handed them out and everyone watched as the sun went down. After a while Dorothy yelled cakes ready everyone come in and grab some cake and coffee. They all once again piled on the porch covered up with their blankets and ate there cake and had some coffee chatting and enjoying themselves. It sure is a beautiful night ain't it, Blake ask? Indy nodded, yes it is. This is why we love it here. Everyone watched the clouds as they changed colors in the sky. Blake looked over and saw Adam was sitting with Anne on the wicker couch. Blake felt a surge of emotion looking at the 2 of them. He just hoped Adam made the right decision when it came to Anne. Miranda was sitting beside him quietly humming a tune and Indy and Matthew were talking quietly. Momma was rocking the rocking chair with her foot back and forth. Well guys Dorothy said I'm going to head on to my place for the night. Anne it was very nice meeting you, Anne stood and gave her a small hug, you too Mrs Shelton! Miranda I'm sure I will see you again before the trip is over. Adam, son, it's so good to see you, now you dont make yourself scarce ya hear me? Adam was standing and she hugged him tightly. She whispered I'm so sorry about Frankie, I'm just glad Blake could be there with you. My sons a good person she whispered lightly, and I'm glad he has you in LA he needs someone to keep him straight and to be a friend out there! Adam pulled back and kissed her forehead. Thanks momma Shelton. I'll be seeing you again before you leave next week. Adam nodded and hugged her 1 more time. Indy and Matthew I'll see yall tomorrow! Blake walked his momma, brother in law and sister out to their cars. When Balke came back he saw Anne had headed inside and Adam was still sitting quietly by the fire that had not died out. Miranda was sitting in their spot as well. Blake came back and sat down beside Miranda. Well guys I don't know about yall but I'm gettin tired I think I'm gonna head to bed Blake yawned. Miranda stood, me too. I'll see ya in a few minutes Blake. Blake nodded then looked down at Adam. Adam, if your tired I can go ahead and bank this fire, or I can leave it for a bit. Just leave it Blake I'm fine here for a while. Blake frowned. You sure Adam? Yep! I'm enjoying this porch tonight. Blake smiled yeah when I built this place I wanted this darkened glassed in structure with a fireplace so I could see far out but still have privacy to sit here and not be seen by people. I'm gonna lock the doors and flip on the alarms. The door out here is connected too Adam so if ya opened the door put the code in. Adam nodded to him, ok Blake. Blake went over and locked the glassed in porches door an flipped the alarm on. Blake how long will the fire go? Probably another few hours. More logs ya put on the longer it will last. Ok Adam said. Night! Night Blake replied. Blake went through the house locking and flipping on the alarms. He saw Anne's light was out and kept walking. When he walked in the bedroom he saw Miranda was in the shower. He walked over to the drawers and dropped his wallet and other items then stripped. When Miranda walked out he passed her and walked in. He took a long shower and thought about the day and all the stuff that had happened what Adam had said kept playing on his mind, an what his momma had said did too. He walked out and went into the bedroom. Miranda was already in bed with her lamp off. He walked to his side and pulled the covers back and then up and turned the light off. About 2am Blake woke up. He wasnt sure why he just suddenly woke up. He laid silently listening to hear if a noise had woken him, but nope. Huh he thought he tried to go back to sleep but relaize he needed to head to the bathroom. He went then came back out, Miranda was sleeping soundly still. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked out. He walked down the staircase to the kitchen and saw the fireplace was still going. He opened the glass door and stepped through. That's when he saw Adam laying on the long wicker couch. Blake walked closer and saw Adam had found a few blankets and covered up. The tiny rocker was always cold! He walked over to the fireplace and put 4 logs on the fire and moved the ashes around a bit. The thermometer read 24 degrees outside. Blake wasnt cold though. Adam had done a good job of keeping it warm out here. Blake walked over to the sliding glass door and closed it and then back to where Adam was sleeping. Soundly. He sat down and slowly reclined the couch so he would be on a daybed couch, instead of the straight backed one. Blake walked over to the windows and silently thanked the decorator for installing pulling vertical blinds and closed them not only to darken the room, but for Adam to have 100 percent privacy. The little rocker was hella popular and paparazzi loved to snap pics of him! Blake came back and made sure the door was still locked and the alarm still set and active. He pulled some pillows out and decided instead of going back upstairs he would sleep out here too. Might as well! He sat down on the other end of the couch and reclined it down so it made into another queen sized bed and laid down. He pulled a few blankets out and laid them on himself and pluffed his pillows. He had forgotten how comfortable it was out here with the fire place rolling and the crackling of wood and the popping sounds. Blake watched the wood burning and before he fell asleep got up 1 more time to throw another 5 logs on just to be sure it would stay hot on the poch, even if the fire burned down in another 3 hours it would still be warm enough on the porch. Blake laid his head down watching Adam sleep and fell asleep himself. The next morning Blake woke to hearing womens voices. He cracked an eye and saw Anne and Miranda staring down at him. Mornin Rand said. Mornin what times it? 947\. Blake looked around the porch and pulled the blanket further up under his chin. He saw the fire had died out in the fireplace. He glanced over an didnt see Adam. Where's Adam? Miranda looked at him strangely, hes fixing breakfast with Anne, she has a flight in a little while. Blake sat up and put the quilts and blankets on the other side of him and stood up. He stretched and then yawned. Why are you down here anyway, Blake? Blake shook his head, I woke up about 230 this morning and heard somethin and walked around but never saw anything. Then I saw the fireplace was still goin so i was going to cap it off and then saw Adam was laying on the upright bench. So i laid it back and them sat down and laid mine back after stoking the fire and then crashed. Miranda nodded. Ahh! I wondered where you were this morning. Blake and her walked inside and saw Anne helping Adam fix food and slice fruits. Mornin he said. Good morning Blake Anne said cheerfully. Hey cowboy, Adam said and turned back around to the sausage. So we have bacon, sausage, fruit ceareal, and eggs. Sounds good Blake said! If ya look in the fridge momma made some buttermilk biscuits just grab some preheat the oven and put em in for bout 8mins. I'll be back in a few. Blake took off to his bedroom to shower and throw on some clothes. He came back down about 15 minutes later just in time to fix a plate. Everyone gathered around and sat down to eat. Anne what times your flight? Ya got time to take a tour of the city? Anne shook her head, no Blake I'm sorry, but not this time around. I just flew in for the day. I have to be back in LA this afternoon. Blake nodded in understanding. Well I hate that! Next time! Adam glanced down at his food and was silent. Whoops Blake thought to himself maybe I shouldn't have said that! Adam and Anne finished up their food then headed upstairs to get Anne's things together. Miranda said, Blake I'm gonna head out too today. What, why Blake said? Am I running people off or somethin? Laughing she said no. I got a message from Clint and he wants to duet so I gotta head out today. Blake and her talked for a bit then she disappeared upstairs as well. Blake laughed well guess its gonna just be me and the Rockstar for the next few days. When all the company had left and it was just Blake and Adam sitting outside on the porch, Blake said. Ya ever been on a horse? Adam laughed, no but I almost did 1 time! Well tomorrow let's head out for a ride, shall we? Adam turned to see Blake's face, and said yes ok. I would like to learn how! They chatted until the evening just relaxing, their lives were both so busy they were really enjoying kicking back having a drink and watching the world turn! Blake meet Adam the next morning in the kitchen. I figured we would have some coffee and eat out on the way to the horses that ok with you? Yea Adam said. Let me get dressed, you mind if I wear your coat? Nope. Ok Cya in a bit Blake said. Adam came back a few minutes later, tight Jean's and a button down the front dress shirt with small pink and blue checks. Blake turned and saw him standing there. Damn Rockstar. We really gotta start feeding ya more! Your so tiny! Adam laughed at Blake's comment. Whatever cowboy! Hey can I borrow one of those hats up there he pointed to the cowboy hats on the wall. Blake nodded, yes. Adam went over and grabbed the brown one and slipped it on. Blake smiled when he saw Adam come to the door with the hat on. Well ya lookin like a cowboy that's for certain! Adams face flushed and he smiled at him. Come on let's head out. Mark's waitin on us! Adam and Blake left and went to the next ranch over. They drove down a dirt road and ended up in front of a small home with a huge barn and lots of horses. These your horses Blake? Blake nodded, 18 of em are mine. Others belong to Mark a good friend of mine since high school. Mark came outside about that time. Blake hopped out of the truck. Hey man! Blake exclaimed good ta see ya! Blake Shelton good to see ya too! Adam slowly got out watching the other 2 shaking hands. This heres Adam Levine, from Maroon 5. Hes down for a visit and were gonna take the horses out. Hey Adam, I know exactly who ya are! Love some of your music and band. Thanks Adam said and shook his hand. My kids love some of your songs too. Hell I hear em on repeat so much I know the words. Adam laughed. Well if there here I would love to meet them! Are you sure Mark ask? Adam laughed, sure man! Mark went to the house and opened the door calling the 2 girls. Arrie and Heather come here! Want yall to meet someone! The girls came to the door and Mark spoke low then the next thing Adam knew he was covered in 2 small frames! Laughing Blake said, yep that's my Adam! Rockstar and womanizer extraordinaire! Mark just laughed at Blake's good natured humor. Ok girls Mark said yall leave poor Adam alone, he an Blake are here to ride. The girls ask Adam to take some pics and sign their CD and he agreed. They gave him 1 more hug and then went inside. Sorry Adam, he laughed. Aww its sweet he said I love my fans afterall their who make me and my band us! Mark smiled and patted him on his arm. Well Blake ya need anything or are ya good? Nah man were good thanks! Ok stop by if ya want before ya take off! We may do it, thanks Mark! They headed to the barn on foot. Blake showed Adam how to care for his horse and put the saddle on, then had Adam give it a small snack and lead it to water before they took off. Blake showed Adam how to mount the horse and then got on his own. Ok man ya ready? Adam looked scared but he nodded his head uncertainly. Blake showed him how to use his rains and pulled back and right and left etc. Then they took off at a slow pace. They walked around the place then picked up a bit of speed and then a gallop and headed to Blake's ranch. Hey Blake, Adam called? Yea? That your house? Blake laughed yep! Wow! Blake just laughed at him. Pretty fast ride huh? Yea Adam said. This is cool thanks for bringing me today Blake! Blake smiled and pulled up on the rains. Let's let the horses rest here and get some water and and well grab some lunch and head back to Mark's. Adam agreed, ok. Hey Blake I want to do this again soon man I really have had a good time. It's weird but it's like its freeing on the horses back! Blake nodded. They fixed some sandwiches and headed back to the barn. Blake showed Adam again how to ready the horses. Ok let's go. We can run em if ya want! Adam nodded happily. Loving every minute of this. They wound their way back to Blake's friend Mark's home eventually and dismounted. Blake again showed Adam how to care for the horse. Brushing it's long fur and mane. Feeding it and getting it some water. And how to take the saddle and blankets off. They came back it and hopped in the truck to head home it was getting dark and Blake wanted to get on home. The next few days flew by and Adam and Blake had an excellent time on their trip. Adam hated to return to LA and Blake did too. Man Cowboy I hate we have to head back! Blake nodded his head yea. I tell ya what its gettin on towards Christmas, Adam why dont we plan for a week or so of just hanging out? Adam looked at Blake, really Blake? Yea man! I meant what I said Adam. Things arent weird between us, I mean hell I'm just happy someone loves me for me! Adam watched Blake's face and eyes and knew he was telling Adam the truth. Thanks Blake for being the person I already knew you were! Now Adam said, I'm gonna have to demolish you in this voice competition but i still love you! Blake laughed hard whatever rockstar, just cause were headin back to LA dont mean ya gonna beat me! I'm still gonna crush ya!! Adma just laughed at Blake, ok well see cowboy, well see! Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Blake arrived back at the voice stage and walked onto set  
He chatted with the other judges. His contestant Jermaine came up to him and and they talked for a bit about strategy then he spoke with a few others.  
Adam showed up a few minutes later. Blake and him chatted. So what did you think about the email I sent you Blake?  
They walked out onto the stage together side by side.  
Yea, I've never been to Hawaii, so sure! When ya thinkin about headin that way?  
Well the show closes out December 20th, want to plant to head out before or after Christmas?  
Blake thought about it as they got to their seats. Well momma would probably kill me if I dont show up for Chirstmas.  
How about let's leave December 26th?  
Adam pulled his phone calendar up. Yea that's fine let's go and stay 10 days?  
Blake nodded his approval.  
Ok Adam replied and went to his seat. A few minutes later an email popped on Blake's cell phone with a lit up calendar. December 26-January 6th highlighted Hawaii.  
Blake shot a text back as Carson came out. Let's check out some places to stay not near tourists and crowds!  
Adam shot back a thumbs up.  
Ok Carson said so were ready for the lives to begin here we go. The 1st kick off of the show began and they all went their separate ways.  
By the end of the next month everyone was tired, but Adam was down to 1singers, 1for Christina, 1 for ceelo, 2 for Blake.  
The next 2 shows were it.  
Blake got up after the live airing and popped Adam on his shoulder. Yep I'm so gonna beat you!! Adam shoved him off, whatever big country you know I've got this!  
They both had tourings in the middle of the next week, then they were back. Adam and Blake came in holding hands and the crowd went wild as usual.  
Carson came out and explained the rules for tonight. The artists and their coaches were all going to sing 1 song, then the artist would sing 1 new song then they would pick one.  
Halfway through Adam came and sat on Blake's lap and leaned back gradually relaxing against him during the break.  
Comfortable, Blake ask him in his quiet deep voice?  
Adam smiled his heart beating harder, and nodded yep!  
So next weeks the end. Then we leave in 6 days!  
They came back from commercial right then.  
And were back from break! Looks like our coaches are making sure there bromance is still alive.  
Adam flushed and preened for the camera, Blake shoved him off his lap and Adam went to his chair.  
Blakez contestants had a great last performance night. He knew Jermain was gonna win!  
Adam's contestant had a good night as well.  
They all headed out to the party after the live show. Blake rode with Adam in his sports car. He almost had to sit on the ground. Rockstar, ya think you could maybe spring for an SUV? I mean I'm stuck in here like a pretzel! Adam laughed at Blake's legs almost up to his chin. Im gonna have to crawl outta here! Adam just punched him in the shoulder. Whatever Blake! You heading to the house? Yea, 1 week, I'm kinda anxious for Hawaii! Yea. The house looks nice I rented and its oceanfront on a private beach. Yea looks great. They arrived at Blake's place. Hey you wanna come in? Nah, not tonight Blake. Ahh you got a model waitin at home for ya? Adam looked annoyed for a moment but smiled no Blake I dont. I've got somethings I want to do. Blake saw Adam's attitude change. He remembered Adam's crush actually more like it slammed into him. He and Anne had broke up a week after they came back to LA and Adam hadn't dated anyone since. Miranda and him just filtered out slowly. His momma didnt like her anyway so both of the guys were suddenly single and had lots of time to spend with each other relaxing. Well Rockstar, have a good night. If your not busy we can hang out the night before the finale. I'll be back then. Adam nodded, ok Blake have a good week! Cya, Blake said watching him drive away. He was going to miss that guy! He had gotten attached to Adama and was so used to his attention on him he felt strange losing it.. The week flew by both of the guys busy and getting things ready for Christmas, holidays, and their trip. Blake and Adam meet back up at the voice for the night before show. The contestants played it well and the next night was the vote off. Blake and Adam walked out together onto the stage. The crowd cheered. Tonight was the last hours before the break this was the finale! Excitement was felt everywhere! Blake took a seat then Adam sat along with the other coaches. The show started and Blake was nervous. The rockstar was too, they knew they were up against one another tonight, the other 2 singers were good but theres were the best. The last 15 minutes of the show finally arrived and Blake sat nervously listening to the contestants telling about how much the appreciated the coaches advice. Finally the time had come. Carson read the results. Blake heard and runner ups Adam Levine! Then Balke Shelton's Jermaine was the winner! The crowd roared and screamed Blake stood up and he and Adam hugged and ran up on stage to congratulate their singers. Blake and Adam hugged again, and Blake kissed Adam's forehead and cheeks. Adam stood dazed for a moment then smiled at him. Blake smiled back then turned and congratulated Jermaine and his family. The judges all went back stage and sat talking and congratulating all thier team members. Adam found Blake sitting and talking to Jermaine, he saw all the chairs were taken so he took his favorite Blake chair. He sat down in Blakes lap and laid back slowly. Blake not thinking, closed his arms around Adam's waist. And continued talking to everyone. Ceelo started talking about Christmas and what his plans were. Blake nudged Adam's neck over with his face, so he could see ceelo. I'm gonna head to Oklahoma. Adam, Ceelo ask what's your family going to do? Well were Jewish and we really dont do anything for Christmas per se. But the day after Blake and I are heading to Hawaii. Oh nice Ceelo said, laughing and where the hell was my invite, boy at the women you guys are gonna see. With their swimsuits! Blake laughed at Ceelo. He was always so funny about women and bikinis. Adam stretched in his lap and Blake moved his hand up his chest. Adam became stiff in his arms. Blake who had been listening to the others around him noticed the shift in Adam's body. You ok? Adam said, yea I'm ok, his flushed face said he was not ok. Blake shifted his hand and rubbed Adam's stomach. You sure? Adam felt himself harden more. His voice was low and squeaky, Blake dont do that he whispered to him. Blake looked at him funny for a second then realized that Adam was hard because of him! Oh shit man, I'm sorry Blake jerked his hands to himself, and then cleared his throat. Well think im gonna head to the house and get ready for my flight tomorrow guys. Bye Blake! Everyone stood and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek except Adam. Blake stood still for a second then clasped Adam's shoulder and jerked him towards himself. He whispered in his ear, Adam its ok, I'm sorry I didnt think! I'll call you tomorrow! I have a chirstmas gift for ya! Adam nodded his face sad for a second but then it evened out. Ok Blake, Talk to you soon and sorry he thought to himself.. Blake took off for his ride. He thought about Adam the entire way to his rental home. Poor guy he knew exactly how it felt to have a love for someone he couldnt have! Blake decided to be easier on him. He didnt want to lead him on but he also didnt want him to be hurt, or feel like Blake felt weird around him! The next morning Blake got on his flight and headed to his ranch. His family came over and they decorated the tree had hot chocolate and had a great few days. Momma shelton hugged him on her way out after Christmas gifts and dinner. Blake hows Adam feeling now? Hes good momma. Still have a crush on ya? Blake nodded his head yes. How do you feel about that Blake? Huh, Blake ask whatcha mean momma? Well I mean do you feel any feelings towards him son? Of course momma I love Adam! Hes a great guy and music writer, and musician a helluva a friend and companion! Yes but do you love him like a husband or partner? Momma!! Blake said his voice stretched. Blake she said! I'm just askin. Dont get your underware in a knot. Blake laughed at that. No momma I love Adam as a friend. Ok she said. I was just wondering if you had given that any thought. Blake really hadn't truthfully.. he had just offed the thought so that type of a relationship in his life. But he and Adam were good together. Momma he said, Merry Christmas. I'll see ya when Adam and I get back from Hawaii! Ok son, Merry Christmas and i love you and your decisions as well! Oh and don't forget to give Adam his gifts from me. Ok momma will do! Blake went inside and called Adam. Hey Blake he answered on the 2 ring! Hey Ads, you set? Yep. Ready to roll. I'll see you at the airport in the morning. Ok see ya then. I'll bring your gifts. Gifts? Yep momma and I have gifts for ya! Thanks! Ok cya in the morning! Blake and Adam had decided to meet at the airport. Blakes flight was arriving in LA early, and they were catching the one from LA to Wahawi. The next morning Blake arrived at 1015am in LA. He had 45 minutes to make it to the other side of the airport with Adam. He walked up and Saw the Rockstar lounging by the terminal like he said he would be. He walked up, and patted his arm, ugh sir can i have an autograph? Adam jumped and shoved him off. Laughing your sickly a jerk! Blake smiled and hugged him tight drawing him close. Good ta see ya man! Happy Holidays! Thanks Blake, Adam snuggled into Blake for a second. I brought your gifts. Well open them when we get there! Ok Blake said. Oh there calling our flight come on! They arrived just in time to hop on the first class private section. They sat down where the lady placed them and ordered some drinks. I cant wait to get to Hawaii! Blake laughed at Adam's exuberance at going to the beach. Me neither, actually he said. Blake you did bring a bathing suit right? Hell nah! Ya know I'm to fat for that! Adam looked at Blake. Ugh no your not Blake! Blake smiled and handed him a gift to open. Here ya go. Adam let the subject drop for now and opened his gift. It was a gorgeous sweater with light green accents and beautiful yarn work. Wow! This is very pretty Blake! My momma had it in her shop and she wanted to know what she could give you. I saw it and said that! She was surprised you would want to wear it! Its gorgeous Blake thanks! I will call her in a bit an thank her personally! Blake handed him a box from himself. Here when you and I were walking in downtown you wanted this and i went back 1 day on a walk and got it. Thought it was really you. Adam frowned and couldn't remember what it was. He carefully opened the box and then the lid. Inside was a gorgeous Rolex with a gold band and a white gold face. He pulled it out and awed over it. Oh my God Blake this is.. wow! Its aweosme!! He turned it over and saw an inscription on the inside. ROCKSTAR♡YA. Adam turned and pulled Blake down for a hug. Thanks Blake he said!! I.. I L.. i love you Blake!! He looked like he was going to cry so Blake hugged imhightly. Your welcome Adam. It's a beautiful piece something to keep forever! Adam placed it on his wrist. He was admiring it. I brought you something to Blake. He dug inside his bag and pulled out a box that was wrapped with blue and silver paper. Blake opened the box and inside was a card. Blake opened it and read it. Then looked inside the box, there was a beautiful picture of the 2 of them he had had made when they were outside on the horses at the ranch. Adam had, had an artist actually paint the portrait and it would be delivered to Blake's house. Omg Adam this is gorgeous! Thanks man! I will put it up on the porch! Adam smiled and dropped his head. I honestly didnt know what to get you. I was looking through my camera and i saw that picture and I reached out to a local artist to blow it up and then paint it. Well, he did an excellent job Blake said! I mean just from this picture it looks like were riding into the sunset the purple and pink sky is amazing. Adam thanks! Blake sat holding the picture and admiring the skill it had taken he couldnt wait to see the actual portrait! They sat quietly listening to music for a while on the flight until Adam and him both dozed off. They awoke to the stewardess telling them to buckle up they would be landing soon. Adam yawned man didnt know I was so tried! Me neither Blake replied. They got their things together. The flight landed 26 minutes before time which was aweosme and they disembarked. They picked up their luggage and hopped in their rental SUV and headed to the house they had rented on the North shore. 40 minutes later they arrived. They got out and went to the door and unlocked it. They walked in and saw the beautiful view out the glassedvin doors. They kept walking out onto the porch. Wow this beach is amazing Blake said! Adam was giddy and ready to get in the water now!! Ok lets get our stuff put away then we can head out! They both went upstairs, I'll take this room Blake said. Adam walked to the room next door and closed the door. He changed quickly into a swim suit and put on a pair of water shoes and came out. He saw Blakes door was open so he came in. Hey you ready he ask? Blake still had on Jean's and a shirt. Blake! It's hot outside you cant wear that! Adam went out and came back with a pair of shorts he had bought for Blake from Armani. Here put these on Blake! Blake whined for a second then slid the shorts on and a white tee shirt. Ok fine. Adam smiled see it's not that bad!! Blake just frowned at him whatever let's go Rockstar before I change my mind! They went out the door and unlocked the pool and porch entrance and walked onto the sand. Adam went straight for the waves. It was getting dark outside, but the moon lit the water enough so Blake could still see Adam in the water though. He watched Adam walk out and lay down. Blake it is so warm come on! Blake laughed and looked around. Ugh.. yea ok. He walked into the water himself. It is warm he said! Adma just nodded at him. Yep! Adam came up to him and they swam a bit. Your a good swimmer, Adam told him! Yea of course I had to be growing up by the river! Adam nodded. They swam for a while then hopped out. Let's go get some food Blake said. Yea. They walked inside in thier swimsuits. Blake saw the fridges had been filled. You get them to host us Adam? Yea he said. I figured it would save us time. Good idea! They fixed some fish and vegetables on the grill outback and some pineapple as well with some potatoes. This is good Blake! Yea, it sure is. They decided to hit the pool afterward. Oh it's a saltwater pool. Blake swam from one end to the other. Then they both got out. And grabbed floats and floated a bit. Man, I love it here Blake said! Yea, I agree! When they were both tired Adam suggested some TV then bed. Yea, sounds good. Blake picked a movie and they popped some popcorn from the cabinet and watched an alien classic. Ok I'm heading up, Blake said. Me too Adam agreed. Wanna set an alarm fo the morning or just wake when we wake? Wake when we do. Ok night! Night. The next morning both woke at different times and then decided to go up to the mountains and hike. They packed a lunch and waters and headed out. Adam went first and lead them to the top of the mountain. Wow Blake look at all the tree and the waterfalls and oh look at that rainbow. They both took pictures and then had a picnic lunch. After a while both got tired and headed back down to the house. Wanna head out downtown or what? Yea let's go explore well eat out then come back for a swim? K sounds good to me Adam said. Adma drove them to the bottom of the hills and into a parking garage for downtown. Adam wanted to check out the shops so Blake followed him in and out, finding several neat things to take back home to family. Blake found his momma a really neat necklace and some rice candy that dissolved in your mouth. And some nuts that he had sent backed to Oklahoma. Adam found some neat stuff and sent it ahead as well. Walking around they found a nice restaurant with authentic Japanese food and stopped in. Blake who wasnt a fan of a lot of ethnic food fell in love with their fried fish. Adam just laughed at him. Blake wasnt real worldly but Adam was helping him come out of his shell slowly! When they were finished Blake saw another store to pop in and he ordered a few more things and then tasted some foods he wanted and bought them for the house. Adam decided to check out the tourist trips and found a neat helicopter ride that hopped islands and signed them up for it and the Pearl harbor tour. Blake wanted to check out the aquarium and Adam found a tour that let you swim with Dolphins! They filled their schuelde up quickly for the next couple of days. Ya ready ta head back now? Yep, let go I'm ready for an evening swim! When they arrived both slipped into their swimsuits then put their things they bought and didnt ship home, away. Blake walked outside first and dove in the pool. He swam a few laps. He came up for air and saw Adam watching him. Ready to swim? Adam silently nodded. Adam was thinking how gorgeous Blake was swimming his huge shoulders gliding through the water and his muscles bunching up. Shit Adma said to himself knock it off! You know you can't have him so stop! Adam cleared his head and jumped in the pool. Both swam and then floated for a while then headed down to the ocean for a swim. Blake tired first and got out to sit on the sand and watch for Adam to finish. Adam finally tired and came and sat slightly in front of Blake. Blake pulled him back and Adam could feel him breathing in and out at his back. Sleepy, Blake whispered? Adam couldnt speak when Blake held him like this, his body was going haywire. He knew he should pull back but he didnt want to!! Damnit if this was all he could have of Blake he was going to enjoy it! Blake finally decided to move. Alrightly rockstar I'm heading inside gonna shower this salt and sand off and hit the sack. Wanna head to he helicopter tour or Pearl Harbor or you want to take the day and swim tomorrow here? Adam sat quietly then stood, I think let's stay here tomorrow and just swim, and enjoy our vacation? Sounds good to me! Adam followed Blake inside. They parted ways an both took showers then hit the sack as Balke called it. The next morning they fixed a big breakfast with fresh mangos bananas pineapples and some breads and other nuts and such. Blake grabbed his suit and Adam did too. They grabbed their floats and headed out to the water Wow it's so pretty look Blake you can see the bottom, wow way out there. They both hopped on their floats and got in. Hey Adam? Huh? Maybe we need some sunscreen? Oh yea!! Let me go get some. Adam jogged to the house and came back. He handed Blake some and then some for himself. Blake sat down on the sand the sun already hot today and began to put it on his arms and shoulders and legs. Adam was trying to reach his back. Blake took it out of his hands put some in his hands and rubbed them together. Here let me put it on ya! Adam sat down between Blake's legs and Blake began at his shoulder and rubbed down to his shorts waist. Then back up. Then got some more and put it on his neck and then on his other shoulder. Adam shivered. Blakes eyes got bigger. Sheesh he thought can I make Adam shiver like that? Slowly he added some more to his hands and rubbed them together trying to warm them up and started on his other shoulder. He slowly rubbed the cream in feeling Adam's muscles tense. Adam rolled his head back onto Blake's chest. Blake saw his eyes were closed and he felt the oddest need to kiss him. Blake laughed and startled the tiny Rockstar. Ya sleepy already Adam? Adam shook his head. No Blake you have magic hands truth is if you had kept doing that you could put me to sleep! Blake laughed and stood up his pants a bit tighter than normal. He walked to the water and got on his float. Man he needed some cool water that's for sure. His mind was off in Neverland! Adam was on the other float and floated by Blake. They stayed out there for the majority of the day. Blake got out about 3 and headed inside for some lunch for them and called Adam when it was ready. They both ate and then decided to head back out for the rest of the afternoon. Both were having a great day. Adam plopped in front of Blake again and handed him his sunscreen. Blake took it silently and then scooted up so he was close to Adam's back. He popped the cap and squeezed it into his hand. He saw Adam was breathing hard already. He knew this was turning Adam on. He could tell, hell he was a guy! He watched as his hands started at the top of Adam's neck and he heard a slight moan from Adam's mouth. Then felt him tighten up. Blake started at the top and moved slowly down Adam's back rubbing the oil and cream into small circles slowly. Then added more to his hand and did the same. It was taking 3 times as long as it had earlier. Blake was enjoying being able to make Adma feel like this if he had to be honest with himself right now. He looked down Adam's head and saw Adam's hands were clenched at his tiny waist. He smoothed the next amount on and moved to his neck and slowly grinned at seeing Adam close his eyes and lay his head back. Damn, Adam was good looking he would definitely agree to that! He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. If he was a good kisser, hell the models seemed to love him. Course his looks and smarts were probably some of it too.. Blake stopped his train of thoughts and finished Adam's neck. He pushed him up. Ok Rockstar. I'm finished he put some in Adam's hand to do his front side. Blake watched as Adma started to rub it into his chest and onto his nipples that were rock hard. Blake saw his nipple flinch when he rubbed across it Blake felt something inside him squeeze. He felt himself breathing harder. He had to stand up right now. He abruptly stood and made his way to the water. Adam finished with the sun oil and cream and came out to his float. They stayed that away until dark. Both decided to head downtown for a drink and to be tourist. About 11 they got home and both of them crashed hard the sun swimming an dgun wearing them down. Both woke about 11 the next day and Blake decided they needed to just stay home since it was so late. Let's swim Adam said. Blake agreed and they went to change into their swim clothes. Adam wanted Blakes magic hands back on him now!! They went and sat inside the beach tent they had used to cool off in and watch the waves yesterday. Adam brought the sunscreen out and they sat the same way today. Blake scooted even closer and Adam sat between his legs. If Blake wanted to rub up against him he could he was very close. Adam smiled when he handed Blake the sunscreen. Blake eyed him closely, but took the tube. He squirted some into his palm then began to slowly press it into Adam's back. He saw Adam's eyes close with his first touch. He carefully moved so he could see Adam's chest and nipples. He moved his hand back and forth and saw them hardening. Damn it was having an effect on him to. Blake moved his face closer to Adams neck and smelled the sunscreen, Adam moaned when he felt Blake's breath on his neck. Blake was looking over his shoulder and saw Adam's hand press against his stomach then lower. Blake swallowed hard and lightly breathed out on his neck again and rubbed his hand slowly over Adam's rib cage in a circle. Adam stiffened in his arms, Blake could hear Adam's breathing quicken and deepen more. Adam, he whispered in his ear and rubbed another circle on his side. Blake please just keep going, even if it is just this once? Blake pulled in his breath, what the hell was he doing. He should not be playing with Adam's feelings! He didnt mean this. But he couldnt leave Adam like this either. He started it. He would finish it. He put his mouth on Adams shoulder and kissed a tiny place, his lips barely touching, and saw Adams hand slip further down to the top of his pants. Blake moved his hand down to Adam's belly button and rubbed more sunscreen and oil on him. He leaned back and put more on his hands. Blake heard Adam suck his breath in really hard. Blake moved down and his hairy chest and rubbed circles slowly with one hand massaging his belly with the other one. He felt and heard Adam moan against his chest. Blake shifted and moved up slightly until his entire chest was touching Adams back. His legs were bracketing Adam's hips. He felt Adam push back against him until there was no space between Blake's lap and Adam's butt. Blake moved his hands back up Adam's chest slowly to his nipples. Adam whined when Blake rubbed the leftt one slowly with his palm and then the right one. He stopped again and got more oil and sunscreen then continued again. He circled them until they were both standing tall and pulled them tightly between his forefinger and thumb. Adam pushed himself back until he could feel Blake against him. He whined when Blake kept assaulting his nipples. Blake I ugh.. harder Blake rub them harder. Blake saw Adam was now trying to discreetly touch himself through his swim trunks. Blake watched mesmerized as Adam tried to touch himself without anyone seeing him. Blake couldn't take it any longer he looked out the large tent flap and looked around and no one was outside they were the only ones on the beach, and inside the beach tent, so he grabbed the string to close the flaps and one of the towels. He laid back a bit and pulled Adam back a bit too. He could see Adam was trying to keep himself in line. But he wanted Adams to lose it right now, he needed it! He moved his hands down Adam's chest and meet one of Adam's hands and pulled it down Adam's body. The other was stroking himself slowly throught his swimtrunks. Adam? Let me help, ok? Adam couldnt seem to stop moving so Blake pushed Admas hands away and pulled the top of his pants down a little so Adam's penis jumped straight up in the air. Shit Adam, he saw Adam was huge, his penis had pre cum running down the side of if it. Blake, Adam whined and pushed himself back a bit. Please help me. Just 1 time Blake thatz all.. I ugh, I need it. Blake tentatively touched a finger to Adam's hard penis. Damn Adam, your hard as a rock!. I know, Adam almost cried. Please Blake! Blake made his decision then and there. He was going to help Adam. Blake wrapped his hand around Adam's penis and Adam moaned really loud then. Oh shit Blake please. Blake circled the top of him and his slit, and rubbed slowly up and down. Adam shoved his hips upwards and into Blake's oiled hand. Oh that's so good Blake. Blake himself was breathing a little harder hell hearing Adam like this was hot. Porn is what he sounded like, begging Blake, an Blake needed to help him. Blake pulled Adam back until there was no air between them and circled his hand on Adam's nipples and squeezed the tip of Adam's penis. Adam was trying to be quiet but he let out a yell. Oh God Blake do something please.. I oh I need to cum so bad. Blake saw it wasnt going to take much. He kissed Adam's tiny shoulders and caressed his nipple slowly. Then ran his nail inside Adam's slit and looked over Adam's shoulder and saw pre cum bubbling up and out of it. Blake breathed in harder. He felt himself reacting to Adam. All he could smell was oil, and the loud smell of precum. Adam wrapped his hand around Blakes hand and began to move them up and down. He pushed his hips into it and back against Blake's hard chest. Adam are ya close? Ugh just a little more Blake I'm sorry he yelled. Blake whispered something but Adam was in the theres of a powerful orgasm. Blake squeeze at the base and stopped Adam from cumming. Blake, oh God no dont please, I need ugh I need to cum so bad. God dont! Adam was almost screaming when Blake turned him to face him in his arms and laid him down on the towel. Blake saw Adam's eyes were glassed over. Holy shit he had done this to Adam! Oh God he looked so hot! Blake saw Adam's nipples was standing up and he leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip. Adam screamed and pushed his hips up into Blakes hand. Please Blake. I need to cum. Blake watched as his hand moved with Adam's on his penis and he licked Adam's nipple again.. Adam went hot then squirming around and trying to get Blake to go faster. Blake watched and then decided to taste Adam's nipple. He leaned down and took it between his lips. Adam screamed when Blake sucked the tiny bud in in lips and bit down lightly. That was it Adam came harder than he ever had. Blake pulled back to watch as it hit Adam's eyebrow, his hair Blakes chest. The white cum was still pumping out of Adam's penis. Blake watched as Adam began to calm down his eyes closed tightly. Blake felt his lower body was really tight but this was for Adam. He wasnt into men hut he definitely had helped Adam out. Adam opened his eyes and saw Blake watching him. He tried to sit up but Blake held him down. Blake I'm so sorry was the first thing out of his mouth. Blake shook his head. No reason to be. You needed that Adam. Ya have for a while. I'm glad I could help ya. Blake saw the cum rolling off Adam's eyebrows and leaned down and kissed his brow near it. Look let's go get in the water and clean up. This was a one time thing so were good, right? Adam looked sad for a moment but nodded at him. Blake helped him up and out. Blake walked a little in front of Adam and licked his upper lip, he could taste Adam. It was an odd salty taste but when he had leaned over to kiss his forehead and eyebrow he had gotten a little cum on his lip and truth be told Adam tasted good. Blake licked his lip one more time then walked into the water. Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Balke and Adam swam the rest of the day. Adam was a little weird around him at first but he was good after a little while. Blake was completely fine on his end, he knew Adam had needed that. Hell the little rocker had a crush on him, it was odd touching him but, Adam had enjoyed it. Both decided to head down to the city and eat tonight so they showered and got dressed.  
Adam drove them to a restaurant he had found online and had made reservations at. It was a nice place dark red interior and candle light.  
They walked in and the staff sat them at a table. Blake smiled when he saw it was an Italian place with lasagna pizza etc his favorite.  
They both ordered and then talked for a bit. So tomorrow want to do the pearl harbor tour or the helicopter ride and tour?  
Blake sat thinking, let's do the Helicopter tour, and then let's head to the pineapple plantation?  
Adam agreed and added in dinner at a local place near the plantation that someone had suggested.  
Both of them were tired when they got back to the house and parted ways. Blake sat down on the side of his bed stripping his clothes off. He thought back to Adam and how he had responded to Blake's touches and the way he was holding him. His nipples were very responsive. Blake shook his head the truth was he had really enjoyed touching Adam, more than he really should've.. He went to the shower and came back and laid down on the bed. Still thinking about how Adam had looked. His eyes glazed his body almost off the sand when he came. And then his taste. Blake hadn't allowed himself to think about Adam's taste. Blake felt his body tightening up on him. Shit he needed to chill out. Adam was his buddy and nothing more, he sure wasnt ready to be considered a gay country star, Adam had needed him and Blake was there for em, cut an dry. Blake turned over 2 and finally got comfortable in the bed. He dozed off after a while, dreaming of Adam. Blake woke the next morning he was so hard in his boxers he was straining. Shit! He knew it was because of Adam and yesterday, he had been dreaming of Adam's body against his moving up and down shit Blake thought about Adam's taste again, how he had squirmed back on Blake's body and felt so good in his arms. Blake shut his eyes hard and thought again about licking Adams tates off his lip and came hard. Never even touching himself. Adam who had slept well woke worried about how Blake would see him today. If they could still be as good of friends as before. He got dressed and headed into the hall. He walked past Balkes door and heard noises he knocked on the door. Blake? You ok? Blake groaned his chest was covered in white cum. He rubbed his hand on the sheets and yelled, man I'm ugh im fine, be down in a bit. Ok. I'm up and ready for the tour when you are. Blake smirked yea I'm up Rockstar that's for certain.. Blake got up and took another shower a cool one and headed down the hallway. Adam smiled at him when he came in, his face lighting up, Blake knew that look it was a look of.. love. Morning cowboy! Mornin Blake said! Let's go out to eat huh? Ok, Adma said. They stopped at an awesome bistro and grabbed food and coffee then headed to the helicopter tour. They jumped on board, the pilot talking about the island and explaining what everything was where it was located and the waterfalls. Both guys took tons of pictures. They arrived at the pineapple plantation shortly after and took the tour. When it was over they both knew more than they had ever expected to know about the fruits. They walked to the restaurant they had been told about an ordered some of the best seafood they had ever had! Man Blake this Lobster us amazing!! Umm this Mauhi is too! They hopped back on the helicopter for a tour of the other side of the island and the volcano. Wow!! Blake look, Blake leaned dover Adam to see the smoke, they both exclaimed cool, as they flew over the huge volcano. They chatted with the pilot for a bit about the volcano and how often they erupted. They got back to the helipad and the pilot landed. Guys thanks so much for being awesome clients. The guys drove back to the rental and sat down on the couch. It was about 8ish. Wanna swim or you just wanna chill Blake said? Let's just chill? I wanna read that book I bought at the airport. It's a mystery Adam said! Blake nodded in agreement. They both headed outside to the pool and sat down in the lounge chairs. They fixed a light dinner and sat watching the beautiful sunset. Wow this is gorgeous here! Blake nodded in agreement. Ya I understand why people want to live and retire in this state.. Adam agreed. I thought about buying a place here a few years back actually! Really Blake said? Yep. Never really gave it too much thought after I left, got busy and that was that. Blake nodded. Would be nice! Hell ill come n visit ya! Adam smiled. You like it here that much big country? Yea I actually love it here. Not a fan of the flight to and from but yea. Look Blake, while were sitting here talking. I wanted to say.. ugh about yesterday. Blake felt his face flame. Adam.. No Blake. Look thanks, It was it was good Blake. Really good! I know you dont want me like that and all but thanks! You didnt have to be so cool about it, I just felt you and couldnt stop. Blake looked over at Adam's face, he really couldnt see anything now since the sun had gone down and the pool lights weren't on just he could hear in Adams voice his raw tone of love.. Balke gulped air for a second then nodded. Well we ready to head in maybe catch some tv? Adam stood and they walked by side into the house. Adam sat on the couch and sprawled his 6ft height down. Balke came in with a bowl of popcorn and sat beside him. Sports or a movie? Movie Adam said. Blake handed Adam a coke and then put the bowl between them. They flipped channels until the found, The Terminator! Adam screeched yes! Let's what that! Blake laughed, really Rockstar Arnold Schwarzenegger I'll be back?! Adam nodded yes one of my favorites!! They settled in for the marathon. After a while they finished th popcorn and changed movies grabbing a couple of blankets. Adam stretched himself on the couch and Blake did the same he threw his arm around the back of the couch and Adam Adam into him. Blake dozed off and on during the second Terminator. He felt Adam's head drop down on his chest after. abit bait opened his eye. He saw Adam was down for the count, so he flipped the remote control off and decided to lay back and rest. Blake woke first the next morning to Afam laying almost fully in his lap and the sun just coming up outside the window. Blake felt content sitting there watching it come up with Adam in his arms. He looked down and watched as Adam smiled at something in his sleep. Balke smiled watching him. Huh he thought to himself. Adam was kinda cute when he ws sleepin. Adam started rousin up a few minutes later. Hey! Mornin! Adam sat up slowly. Did we sleep done here all night? Yep, Blake said laughing at Adam's expression in his face. Whatcha wanna do today? Let's do the swimming with Dolphins. Ok then we can check out the other island too? Yea. Adam moved to get up from Blake's lap. Sorry I slept on you Blake! Blake laughed why i was sleepin too! Adam eyed himnfor a second then got up. They meet back up and headed to the car. Arriving they saw the entrance to the park. They caught the trolley and went in to grab their tickets. Balke bought the extra tickets and decided they would see the other shows as well. They rented an area for the day to place their things in and headed out to the first park. Want me to help ya with your sunscreen Blake ask Adam whne he saw he was struggling to get his shouelrs and back. Adam's eyes got huge and his face flushed. He nodded yes not able to speak. Truth was he couldnt wait to get Blake's hands back on him! Blake took the cream and rubbed it in his palms then placed his hands on Adam's soft skin. He started at his shoulder and moved slowly down. He felt Adam step back and into him. Blake moved him closer smiling as people walked by and rubbed the cream slower down his back. Adam closed his eyes, Blake heard Adam moan softly. Adam? Yes? Adam I'm finished ya need to get your front. Blake was watching Adam closely but didnt say anything. Damn he thought to himself I cant believe he gets like that when I barely touch him! Adam quickly did his chest and front. Balke want me to help you? Blake laughed I'm not takin ma shirt off Adam! Adam just smiled. Big country trust me when I tell you, you have nothing to be upset about! Balke smiled at him. They spent the day swimming with dolphins and roaming the park. It was dinner time so they decided to head back tot he house. Adam drove them by the market to pick up a few things they needed and the they headed home. Blake and Adam worked in the kitchen on dinner. Adam was stirring a great smelling sauce, so Blake came over to investigate! Sniffing the air Blake ask him what it was? It's a bourban and sherry for the fish for the oven. Want to taste? Adam's eyes meet Blake's and connected. Blake nodded his head slowly. Adam held the spatula up to his lips. Blake reached out and held Adam's hand steady in his and brought it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Adam's. Umm its damn good Adam. Adam's face flushed when he heard Blake moan. He spun around and continued stirring. Blake watched Adam's nervous behavior. He took both Adam's hips in his hands and stepped forward slightly. Adam? We're good right man? Yes! Then why are you so nervous? Ugh I'm not he was going to step away but Blake held him in place. Ok Adam. Blake bent and kissed Adam hair lightly. They worked together a little longer on what turned out to be an awesome dinner! They sat on the patio and ate slowly. Man Adam! You could be a chef! Adam blushed at the compliment form Blake. They decided to go for a walk after dinner. They watched the beautiful birds flying over the beach and chatted about this na that. Wanna do a beach day tomorrow? Yea sounds good to me! They parted ways and went to their rooms when they got home. The next morning balke and Adam headed out after a good breakfast to the beach. Ugh Ads ya want me to put some oil on ya? Yea Adam said a little nervous he knew he loved it when Blake touched him hut he also knew his body an fit craved any touch from the cowboy. They placed their things down on the beach. Blake's heart was pounding in his chest. He really wanted to touch Adam now! He knew what was up with him. Hell he was the one to suggest the oil on purpose just so he could touch Adam's smooth skin again. He watched as Adam pulled his beach shirt over his head revealing tanned skin. Adam was so small Blake could literally put his hands around the rockers waist and almost tocuh his fingers. Adam sat down and handed Blake the sun oil and turned to face the other direction. Blake squeezed some on his hands and felt his body tightening up. Blake laid a big hand on Adam's shoulder rubbing the creaminess slowly in circles. Blake felt Adam shiver and heard him intake his breath. Blake felt the rocker pushing back to put his body closer to Blake's form. Blake smiled and rocked up to take any distance from them away. Adam moaned quietly when he felt Blake's body fit to his. Blake moved his hands to Adam's front side and moved the oils down his chest and across his nipples slowly. Adam dropped his head on Blake's shoulder and gave himself to Blake. Blake couldnt believe Adam trusted him. Blake moved his hand down and placed his lips on Adam's neck and kissed lightly and felt Adam's hand push his lips into his skin. Blake opend his mouth and sucked his skin in his mouth. Oh Blake! Blake felt himself harden up and pushed into Adam's butt harder. Adam opend his eyes when he felt Blake's hardness rubbing against him. Blake? Oh Adam, I want you so bad. I dont know what's going on but I want to kiss you and.. Adam turned in Blake's arms and stood up abruptly. Let's go inside Blake, Now. Blake stood up and they almost ran inside. Blake followed Adam to his room and laid him down on the bed. He immediately came down with him his lips on Adam's nipple sucking. He heard Adam moan and urge him on. He moved to the other nipple carefully. Then sucked licking them to flatten them out then bit the right one. Adam threw his head back in ecstasy. Yes Blake. Blake knew Adam loved his nipplels touched he could tell before when he did this. He moved down Adam's body and grazed his ribs with kisses then his stomach. And sucked red places into the tiny area. He move down further and slid Adam's pants off and saw Adam's penis was huge waving in the cool air. He licked his lips remembering the taste. He had definitely never tasted another man, hell until the other day he had never touched another one either but to hell with other people he wanted Adam. Sweet Adam his tiny rocker. He touched Adam's slit with his tongue and Adam yelled Blake's name squirming around on the bed. Please Blake let's do this, please Adam begged his face scrunched up. Blake sat up in a fog for a moment then closed his mouth around Adam sucking lightly. He moved his other hand down and picked his sack up and rubbed it between his hands. He could feel how tight it was in between his fingers. Adam moaned louder and Blake explored his body more. Blake kissed his way back up Adam's body. Blake, please let's do it. I need you so bad I need to feel you inside me now! Blake pulled back and let his eyes roam down Adam's body slowly. Adam was withering and panting. Adam, I dont really know what ta do? Blake watched as Adam opened his eyes and took Blake's hand in his. He grabbed the oil and put it in Blake's hand. Open it and put it on your fingers and push in the just stretch me open, ok? Blake nodded and moved his fingers to Adam's rim. He pushed and then pushed a little harder. His finger tip slid into the hot heat. Damn it's, your really tight Adam. Adam parted his eyes and saw Blake was sitting and watching his finger. Blake please! Blake jerked his hand. Sorry! Blake pushed forward and shifted his hand slightly pushing his entire finger inside the heat, then his other one. Adam moaned and pushed into the touch. Damn Adam! He moved his fingers apart and pushed them in and out. He felt something inside of Adam and used his fingertip to hit it. Adam shoved himself hard into Blake moaning loudly. Blake watched and pushed his fingers harder into that spot. Adam moaned and yelled Blake's name. Now Blake I need you so bad, please inside me now!! Blake who still had his swim trunks on pulled his fingers out of Adam and stood pulling his strings down his legs. Adam moaned at the loss of Blake and opened his eyes to see him standing naked in front of him. Oh please, Blake, hurry! Adam's hand moved down his stomach and touched himself and started moaning louder and withering on the sheets. Blake who was hard and leaking stood watching Adam touch himself. He knelt on the bed and took Adam's hand and replaced it with his mouth sucking lightly on Adams tip that was leaking again. He licked straight up his penis and circled the top. Adma screamed and grabbed for Blake's shoulders to pull him closer. Blake slowly leaned down and kissed Adams head then his eyebrows and finally his lips. Adam opened and Blake took advantage and thrust his tounge inside. Blake kissed Adam passionately his tounge flicking over Adam's fighting his for a taste. Blake felt Adam pulling him closer if that was possible. Please Blake in need to feel you inside me now! Moaning Blake took himself in hand and took the oil an drenched himself in it then put more oil inside of Adam. He put the tip of his penis at Adam's hole and pushed slowly inside. Adam moaned when he felt Blake start to push inside of him. Blake leaned down and took one of Adam's nipples in his mouth and sucked hard nipping and lightly biting it. Adam screamed and bucked his hips when Blake hit the spot inside him. Yes Blake harder. Go harder please. Blake couldn't control his hips anymore more and thrust all the way inside Adam's body until he hit Adams prostate over and over again. Adam was withering under him. Blake felt like he was going to come any second. Adam oh God your so tight and hot na ugh! Please dont move Ads. I'm oh Blake stilled as much as he could but his hips were not on board he was trying to hold off until Adam was ready. Blake go harder I'm almost there. Blake saw Adam was almost ready and thrust into him harder an harder his hips not stopping pounding Admas prostate. Blake felt Adam's body tense then he watched Adam's eyes close and then he felt Adam clamp down hard on his penis and his body shaking Blake couldn't take the heat and the pressure any more he went harder pounding Adam and didnt stop until he came. He felt his cum going inside of Adam's chanel. He couldn't stop moving his hips cum filling Adam's belly. Adam screamed Blake's name so loud the neighborhood had to have heard him. Blake saw that Adam was cumming hard he watched Adam's cum drench his chest and nipples and Blake's chest. Blake's hips had finally slown down to barley moving. Holy shit that's the best sex I've ever had Adam! Adam smiled a small smile he looked exhausted. Yea me too! They stayed like they were Blake inside him. Bal9ke leaned down and kissed Adam's lips slowly. He could smell the cum between them. He leaned further down and took his hand and smeared the cum into Adams chest and around his sensitive nipples. Blake? Hmm? I love you Blake! Blake sat looking into Adam's eyes. Adam, I love you too! Adam claimed Blakes lips in his and kissed him hard. They laid there like that for a while until Blake had to get up. I'll be right back Adam. Adam watched Blake walk tot he bathroom. He came back shortly with a wash cloth and washed Adam's chest off for him. Taking care of his nipples. Blake seemed to really love Adam's nipples! Blake finished and threw the wash cloth into the basket. He laid down on the bed with Adam. Adam curled beside him. Adam? Yea? I'm not sure where our relationship is going but I love you. I love you more than anything. My momma tried to talk to me before I left. I think she knew before I did. Adam raised his head to see Blake's face. Really? Yep. She did. Moms know those things i guess. They laid quietly Adam sat up and felt himself leaking onto the sheets. Blake's seeds were rolling down his leg. Blake saw a strange look on Adam's face. What's it Adam? Adam turned and reached for Blake slowly. He climbed on his lap and sat down. Blake felt something wet between them. What's that? Cum, yours is rolling down my inside and coming out. Blake had never gotten so hard so fast he threw Adam down and raised his legs high watching his cum rolling down Adam's cheeks. Adam! I need to be inside ya. Adam moaned when he heard Blake say inside him. Yes Blake! Blake pushed inside Adams hole and sucked him in his mouth he could taste Adam's cum from earlier he sucked harder Adam hardening quickly in his mouth. Blake pushed in and out of Adam. Adam held his legs up so Blake could pound him harder. Harder Blake! Please harder. Blake pushed and pushed and then sucked Adam's nipples. Blake pulled out then rolled Adam onto his stomach. Adam felt Blake enter him from behind and screamed when he hit his prostate harder. He came then and there. Not more work needed he shot into the sheets. Blake just kept pounding into him. Blake stopped then shoved hard inside and stayed filling Adams inside with his seed. Adam moaned when he felt Blake cum and his stomach filling up more. Blake leaned down and kissed Adam's shoulders lightly then his neck and bit down softly. Adam moaned pressed back onto Blake's penis. Dont move Blake! I want you to stay inside me! Blake moaned and kisse his way down Adam's back. Your gonna be sore tomorrow Adam! I dont care Blake I need you inside me it feels so good! Blake felt himslef come alive again and they went for round 3. The next morning after a night of heavy sex they both woke to cum covered sheets and Adam sprawled over Blakes body. Adam got up and went to the shower turning it on. Blake followed him inside and kissed his neck and shoulder. Blake I love you! Adam I love you so much too! Let's stay in the bed today all day ok?! Adma nodded yes. Next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake curled himself around Adam the following day.. Blake's mind was in overdrive. Their trip was almost over and so much had changed over the last 10 days. He had meet the love of his life. Blake never EVER thought he would love a man, much less a cocky Rockstar. He laughed waking Adam up.  
Blake?  
Blake snuggled into Adam's body. Mornin babe  
Uhh Blake, Babe?  
Sweetie?  
No!  
Loverboy?  
Blake!  
Oh alright, mornin Ada.  
Morning Blake!  
Blake bent and kissed Adam's lips.  
Blake?  
Yea?  
When we leave to go home, are we still going to be together?  
What? Blake sat up in the bed bringing Adam with him. Adam why on earth would ya ask me that? I love you!  
Adam nodded his head down. Blake women love me all the time but I'm, well broken. They stay just long enough to be famous, or until I bore them and well I know your a country musician and let's face it, this isn't going to make you the most popular singer in American with your fan base!  
Blake held Adam tighter. Adam your the 2nd person in ma life that I've ever loved.. The first was a youthful mistake, you will never be a mistake. This isnt just a one time thing, and we leave it in Hawaii. This is a let's see where it goes maybe forever thing..  
Adam's eyes got huge. He hugged Blake. Blake, I feel the same way. Well for the last day what should we do? Stay in bed?? Laughing Adam kissed Blake slowly. Umm we can do that too. I wanna get a few things and walk around too. Blake started to sit up but Adam pulled him back. But first he kissed Blake's neck, this! After about 2 more hours they finally showered and headed out to finish a few more errands. That night they walked the beach holding hands and talking. Blake? Blake looked down and saw Adam's eyes shining back at him. I love you! Adam me too! Never thought I would be telling you that for real. But I do! The next day they traveled back to L.A. They arrived late at Adam's place. Blake? Yea, Blake said and kissed his forehead? How are we going to live? Blake stood for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, how ya want to do this Rockstar? Humm.. Well we could live here together then on breaks and some Holidays we could go to Oklahoma? Yea we could do that, Blake said. Then when we tour we meet up either here or there? Yep, that sounds good to me Cowboy. So question what the hell are we gonna tell everyone? Well Blake said, I think just the truth is good on my end. We meet fell in love and yea. In love? Adam said his face blushing and his eyebrows arched. Blake pulled Adam closer, ya Ads I love ya. I'm gonna call my manager and tell him to do a press release. That way it comes straight from me. Adam snuggled into his body. Ok! Me too- They sat on the couch both speaking to their managers for a while then hung up. Well? Blake laughed at Adam's face. Jonah said he already knew that but he would release it. Blake laughed yea mine didnt say quite that but he truly wasnt surprised at all! I think it may be the bromance, people saw what we didnt see! They went outside and walked around for a while. Well it's the new year and new changes are definitely welcome! Blake bent and laid a smacking kiss on Adam's forehead. Yep, new changes are great. The end.


End file.
